One True Place 3: 625's Treasure Adventure
by Fishlover
Summary: The third part to the One True Place series. 625 goes on an adventure, thanks to his sarcasm.
1. 625's Sarcasm

_Finally the third part of the One True Place series! Yay! I really don't know how long this story's gonna be, but please excuse 625's rude wisecracks. Moody is going to be in this fic, but she isn't going to be... I'll leave you wonder what the secret is in a future chapter. Well here's One True Place 3!_

One True Place 3: 625's Treasure Adventure

Chapter 1

625's Sarcasm

It was a beautiful hot day in Kauai, Hawaii. The tourists and residents on the island walked to places that'll keep them cool, and one of the most popular places to cool off was at the beach, others found it refreshing to swim in the pools on their own backyards, while others stayed in their air conditioned homes. Others found it nice to be under a tree in the shade, and along the sidewalk was Marie and her golden furred friend who was really a genetic alien experiment very well known as Experiment 625.

They were walking down the sidewalk to the park to enjoy the wonderful day and learn a few life lessons. Marie had on a pair of short blue pants, while she had on a short sleeved pink shirt, with no logo in it.

625 panted heavily from the heat, as it bothered him greatly, and the pavement of the sidewalk felt like it was burning the bottom of his feet. It was not that great a day for 625, he'd wish it would just rain already!

Marie was tugging a small red wagon full of papers, books, sandwiches, cups, and water bottles.

'' This is the most perfect day to go to the park, isn't it 625?'', Marie asked.

'' No. I want it to rain!'', 625 whined.

'' You need to get out more often. I think staying inside the house makes you cranky.''

'' That's what you think!''

'' For you, crankiness increases your sarcasm, like the comment that you said about Myrtle... in hula class.''

'' So I said her face was...''

'' Don't even start!''

625 groaned,'' But her face would be really good for that!''

Marie rolled her eyeballs,'' Look we are going to work on your kind side today.''

'' I'm kind!''

'' No you are not. You've been saying wisecracks all week now.''

'' So I said...''

'' DON'T! Okay, now I'm going to observe you being nice. I see you being kind, you get...''

'' An ice cream sandwich?''

'' No... a sticker.''

625 scoffed,'' I prefer the ice cream sandwich...''

'' I'm going to observe and see if your behavior improves.''

'' Ha, like that'll ever happen'', 625 remarked, sarcastically.

'' Here you go with your wisecracks again''.

625 mouthed what Marie said.

'' Stop mocking me 625!''

625 snorted,'' Fine.''

They walked across the grass of the park as the grass cooled off 625's burning feet, making 625 laying down in the lush grass. Marie set up her things from the wagon onto a nearby picnic bench.

'' Okay 625, I'm going to see if your behavior improves.''

'' Uh-huh'', 625 replied, as if he could care less.

625 got up and sat on the picnic bench to find a sandwich to snack on. Marie grabbed 625's hand.

'' No eating, 625!'', Marie scolded.

'' I'm hungry!''

'' Not now. if you're good then I'll give you a sandwich.''

625 groaned as he crossed his arms to his chest. Then they saw a jogger panting and sitting nearby a park bench to catch his breath.

'' 625, this is perfect. This'll make your kind side to start showing.''

'' So?''

'' Here...'', Marie said, handing 625 a cup of water.

'' No thanks Marie, water goes right through me'', 625 remarked.

'' Not for you. Give it to the jogger, give him some advice, tell him to have a nice day while your at it.''

625 looked at the cup of water before looking back at Marie.

'' Go on!'', Marie encouraged.

625 slowly and casually walked up to the jogger,'' Here.''

The jogger smiled and took the cup of water from 625 and took a few sips before speaking,'' Thanks little guy.''

'' You've been working out?'', 625 asked.

'' Yeah, I'm getting ready for the marathon!''

'' Well if you're going to run really fast in the marathon I suggest you better start wearing a bra there buddy!''

Marie slapped her face, _That wasn't the advice I wanted him to give!_

The jogger was stunned yet insulted at 625's ''advice.''

625 grinned,'' Have a nice day!''

He walked away from the jogger and up to Marie. Marie was furious at 625 for insulting the jogger.

'' How could you say that!'', Marie scolded.

'' You said to give him advice, so I gave it to him'', 625 grinned, seeming very proud of himself.

Marie slapped her forehead,'' Not that kind of advice!''

'' What did you want me to say? That his eyes go well with... fire?''

'' 625... you make me wonder.''

'' I make everyone wonder.''

Marie scoffed,'' I need to see improvement from you, meaning good behavior. Later we are going to Lilo's house, and you are coming with me.''

'' But I'm still sick!''

'' 625, you were faking!''

'' But what explains my stomach not feeling too well for the past two days?''

'' You ate expired mayonnaise!''

'' So?''

'' Why don't you want to go to Lilo's house anymore? You used to love to play games with Stitch.''

625 went silent as he let his head hang low.

'' Well?''

''... I think I'm gonna be sick...'', 625 said, weakly.

'' Faker!'', Marie sighed.

625 moaned, as he was trying to make himself sound sick.

'' Ugh, fine come on!'', Marie said, disgustedly.

She threw her stuff onto the wagon in anger and frustration, while holding onto the wagon's handle and walking away as 625 lagged behind. 625 didn't feel too guilty of what he did, he was just glad to leave the park. Marie thought that it was useless to get 625 to be nice. Though she began to wonder what was the source of his sarcasm? Was it his old glitch? Nah, he's gotten through that already.

625 only knew the source to his sarcasm, but didn't want to reveal it, thinking that he'll be teased for it, to him it was a very stupid thing. He continued to walk back to the house. Marie took the stuff out of her wagon and entered the house, leaving 625 alone with just his thoughts to keep him company.

_Is Marie that mad at me,_ 625 thought.

TBC...

R&R


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2

Friendship

625 entered the house to go to the kitchen, in order to find something to make himself sick. He really didn't want to go to Lilo's house, especially...

625 shook off before opening the fridge to see what stuff were past their expiration date.

'' Okay today is... August 17th. Let me see the milk, September 3rd. Nope. The mayonnaise, new jar, never mind...''

There was nothing of his interest, as he sat down on a chair, sighing in frustration. He looked at the clock. There was nothing for him to do, except check on Marie, maybe she's cooled off by now.

He got up out of the seat and walked to the staircase to Marie's room, hearing her voice along the way up. He walked into the bedroom to see Marie talking on the phone. He walked in.

Marie wasn't too happy to see him, still angry at his earlier comment, to speak to him. Marie threw a pillow at him, just to tell him to get out of the room.

'' Hey this is my room too!'', 625 stated.

'' I'm on the phone!'', Marie said.

'' Okay! I'm gone.''

He closed the door to leave Marie to her chat on the phone. He felt a little sad, but not because of his comments... he felt sad for himself.

He walked down the stairway and to the first floor of the house, in the hallway he opened a door and walked downstairs. That stairway lead to the basement. When he got down to the basement he looked at his surroundings.

The basement had a concrete floor with a wine red rug and on the rug was a small t.v. and a gaming system, on the corner of the t.v. were a washer and a dryer. behind the t.v. sitting in another corner were a bunch of empty boxes. 625 had one especially well hidden behind the bunch of boxes.

625 used that box for a place to hide himself when he was emotionally upset. The box was laid on it's side for 625 to crawl inside whenever he wanted to isolate himself from everyone. Nobody knew that he had a box that he could hide in. 625 had the box lined inside with old blankets to make himself comfortable, as he crawled into the box.

When he got inside he closed his eyes to keep from crying, while biting his lip. He knew why he was this way, and it was about to be in a few minutes that would reveal his upset state.

Marie was ending her conversation on the phone with Lilo, she hung up the phone and called for her companion,'' 625.''

625 could hear his name being called but he ignored it. He curled himself up.

'' 625!''

625 ignored the second call.

'' 625! Get over here, right now!''

The ''right now'' thing got on 625's nerves; It worked everytime. He crawled out of his box and walked upstairs, opening the door,'' What?''

'' Come on! We're going to Lilo's house.''

625 groaned,'' Do I have to?''

Marie made an angry look on her face, then 625 rolled his eyeballs,'' Fine! I'll go!''

'' Good, come on.''

625 lagged behind as they left the house and walked to Lilo's house.

TBC...

_I know short but I have the next chapter finished, and it is long. R&R_


	3. Feelin' Like A Third Wheel

_Nothing much to say... except I'm working on chapter 7 on this fic now..._

Chapter 3

Feelin' Like A Third Wheel

Lilo was waiting excitedly at her house for Marie and 625 to arrive to her house for a visit. Stitch was on the porch of the hose playing a game of checkers with Sparky. It was Stitch's turn to make a move. He jumped over Sparky's black piece and swiped it off the board.

Lilo saw two figures walk up their driveway. It was Marie and 625. Lilo ran down from her porch to greet the two.

'' Hi Marie'', Lilo greeted, before turning to 625,'' I see your feeling better 625.''

625 crossed his arms across his chest, angrily.

'' So you wanna come inside Marie? I've got the new vampire game!'', Lilo said.

'' Sure!'', Marie said.

'' 625, Stitch is up on the porch with Sparky'', Lilo said.

_Are you kidding me... again,_ 625 thought.

Then Marie and Lilo went inside the house, leaving the little sandwich maker all by himself. He had no other choice but to go with Stitch and Sparky, who were playing a two player game.

'' You two playing checkers huh?'', 625 asked, trying to pick up on a conversation.

'' I see you're feeling better'', Stitch muttered.

'' Why does everyone keep saying that?''

'' You were sick and you didn't come for three days.''

'' I know that.''

625 felt as he were being really ignored as Stitch was moving his checker pieces to jump over Sparky's pieces. He sighed as he sat to watch the two play the game. In Stitch's alien language he said a few words to Sparky, as he laughed.

625 felt left out and ignored. In the beginning of the week Sparky's been boding with Stitch, leaving 625 left out. 625 hated feeling sorry for himself, but everytime he came here, ever since Sparky joined in, Stitch has been ignoring 625.

This is why 625 was trying to make himself sick, everytime he came here he felt sorry for himself, because he didn't have a really close friend to talk to. He saw how much Stitch and Sparky has been bonding, that 625 felt jealous, but never wanted to express in words, but in anger, leading him to use his sarcasm to get attention, even if the attention was negative.

This was the source of 625's sarcasm. 625 felt as he didn't have a close friend to talk to, and he felt as if he'll never will. All he wanted was a close friend to share all of his secrets with and somebody who cared, he felt so lonely which explains why he was emotionally upset. He still wasn't used to talking about his issues, still used to bottling it up inside and using sarcasm to hide his true emotions, only to end up isolating himself from the world.

He saw what a perfect friendship Stitch and Sparky were, why was it kind of hard for 625 himself to make friends?

Stitch and Sparky finished playing their game of checkers and got up from their seats to go inside the house. 625 refused to tag along. Stitch and Sparky entered the house leaving 625 all by himself once more. Then 625 felt a little lonely. He looked at the world outside from the porch and sighed. He sat down letting his feet hang from the side of the porch.

Everyone seemed to be close friends in his point of view. Marie and Lilo, Stitch and Sparky, Even Peg and Gantu... 625 had nobody to be friends with, except his teddy bear, but even he was weary to admit that.

Perhaps a sandwich would get him out of his lonely state for a while. He got up and walked to the house entering through the dog door and looking down on the floor.

'' 625?'', Marie asked.

625 perked up to see Marie with Lilo. They seemed to be working on some photo album, since there were pieces of colored paper in assorted colors scattered throughout the floor.

'' Are you looking for Stitch?'', Lilo asked.

625 diverted the question,'' What are you two making?''

'' A photo album, with pictures of everyone, it's a friendship album.''

There was that stupid word again... friendship.

'' Yeah that's nice...'', 625 said, as he looked at a picture of Stitch and Sparky,'' Those two seem like they're going to eat each others faces.''

'' 625!'', Marie scolded.

'' What?''

'' You can't keep your wisecracks to yourself!''

'' So? I don't have time for this. I need a sandwich...''

He turned to the hallway to the kitchen to find materials to make a sandwich.

'' Please excuse 625's behavior. He's been a little mean lately'', Marie said.

Lilo turned to her,'' Like the wisecrack he said about Myrtle's face?''

'' Yep. I want to see a nice side to him.''

'' Hold on a second. I have just the thing!'', Lilo said as she pulled out a sketchbook and turned to a page that showed an outline of stitch colored in with a red crayon.

'' What's that?''

'' It's a drawing of Stitch, the reason he's colored in red, that used to be his badness level...''

'' He used to be bad?''

'' Yep, but now he's good. You could make a chart of 625 to find out his sarcasm level.''

'' I like the sound of that! I'll use green to fill out his sarcasm level, using my erasable colored pencil, if he shows signs of good behavior, I'll erase some of the green colored in until he seems to be good.''

'' That's a good idea.''

'' Plus if I see 625 doing good deeds... I'll give him a sticker.''

'' Even better!''

'' Let me color in his sarcasm level.''

Marie pulled out a black marker and drew an outline of 625. Then used her green colored pencil to fill in 625's sarcasm level,'' Lilo help me think of the insults that 625 said.''

'' There was that insult that he said about Myrtle's face...''

'' I know some others. 625 said an insult about my mom's oatmeal, he said an insult at the mailman... the mailman wasn't happy about that neither. Hmm, the insult he said about the jogger, about Stitch and Sparky. There's more, he insulted a guy wearing a red shirt, insulted a guy and his dog.''

'' He insulted Keoni.''

'' That too. He insulted the couple on their honeymoon. The guy with the sunburn and pistachio ice cream, he also insulted a police officer...'', Then Marie whispered,_'' He almost got arrested.''_

Then Jumba walked into the room and sat on the sofa.

'' 625 has alot of sarcasm for a little guy'', Marie said.

Jumba overheard that,'' Are you talking about 625?''

'' Yes, seems to me that his sarcasm level is very high for a cute little guy'', Marie said, handing Jumba the chart of 625's sarcasm level.

'' Whoa!'', Jumba said, stunned at how high 625's sarcasm level was.

Marie sighed then said casually,'' Don't blame me, blame the chart... and 625.''

'' This is normal behavior for 625 anyway'', Jumba said,'' He was supposedly to be my most best experiment ever made, but only thing he ever does is eat sandwiches, sleep, and wisecrack.''

'' Is there anyway to bring his sarcasm level down?''

'' It's down to impossible, I've tried so many times to find the source of 625's sarcasm, but problem 625 is so good in hiding his true feelings. I'm still not sure if he is still angry at me.''

'' Oh yeah... that story'', Lilo said.

'' Do you think he's still angry at the glitch you infected into him?'', Marie asked.

'' Nah, 625 forgave me... I think... hard to remember'', Jumba said.

'' Does 625 show clues to why he's like... the way he is?''

'' Sometimes, but he covers it up quickly with sarcasm... or his sandwich''.

Jumba handed the chart back to Marie.

'' Oh, his high sarcasm level...'', Marie said, in a loose moan as she slouched down.

'' The only thing I can say is... I won't be surprised if 625's sarcasm level reaches to the tippy top if his three antennae on his head.''

Marie crossed her arms over her chest, as she remarked sarcastically,'' Gee, thanks for your help.''

Then Stitch and sparky entered the room wondering why everyone seemed to be in a meeting.

'' Hey, where's 625?''

'' Eating sandwiches, and drinking root beer'', Stitch answered.

'' Oh no... not again'', Marie said.

'' What's wrong with drinking soda?'', Lilo asked.

'' Root beer goes right through him, and his veterinarian, Mrs. Fruitybooty discovered that he had a cavity. I think it's fro the soda he keeps drinking.''

'' Fruitybooty!'', Jumba said, suppressing his laughter.

'' I know it's funny. Oh darn, I forgot to fill out some of 625's sarcasm level, he said a wisecrack about his vet, when we took him there two days ago.''

Marie took out her green colored pencil and colored in some more of the chart,'' I'm going to have a little discussion with 625 tonight to explain his high sarcasm level.''

'' You're going to have to make sure he listens'', Jumba interrupted.

'' What do you mean?''

'' 625 always says wisecrack and ignore.''

'' I'll make sure he doesn't do that. If he does, he's going to have to eat my mother's oatmeal that he hates so much every breakfast for a week.''

'' That'll make him listen.''

625 entered the room, wondering what or who the people were talking about, with a sandwich in one hand and a can of root beer on the other,'' Everyone's having a meeting or something?''

Then everybody went silent while staring at 625, making the little sandwich maker feel a little uncomfortable,'' What is everybody staring at me for?''

'' Nothing, we were having a friendship meeting'', Marie replied.

625 rolled his eyeballs, then remarked sarcastically,'' That's nice. Don't have fun.''

Marie filled up 625's sarcasm chart a little bit more. 625 didn't notice as he trotted back to the kitchen.

Lilo sighed,'' How high is his sarcasm level now?''

Marie showed Lilo the chart.

'' Holy cannoli!'', Lilo blurted out.

Marie placed the chart down beside her,'' It's very high now.''

'' You should talk to him soon'', Lilo said.

'' I will. Besides I have to go soon. I need to pick up some things from the grocery store.''

She got down to the floor to gather her things, while stacking them neatly in a row,'' 625!''

625 didn't come to Marie the first call.

'' 625!''

625 walked to her guzzling down the rest of his root beer and finishing the rest of his sandwich,'' What?''

'' We're leaving, to the grocery store. Plus I want you to be on your best behavior.''

625 looked at his hands,'' Okay, okay.''

'' Bye Lilo, Stitch, Sparky, and Jumba.''

'' Bye Marie and 625.''

'' 625, don't be rude, say goodbye.''

625 didn't want to say anything, but Marie nudged him on the shoulder to make him say it, he said speaking rudely,'' Bye everyone...''

He turned around and stood on the porch to wait for Marie. Marie said a final goodbye before turning to 625 with an angry look on her face.

'' What?'', 625 said, innocently, while looking at the floor.

Marie turned to face the stairs and walked down the steps, as 625 lagged behind. 625 began to feel unwanted by Marie, or by anyone for that matter. He began to feel sad again, and angry at the same time.

They walked down the sidewalk and out into the public streets. Marie turned to 625 and sighed.

'' What?'', 625 asked again.

'' I think you should stay home when I go to the grocery store'', Marie replied.

'' Oh okay... Are we still going to see the t.v. movie tonight?''

'' Fine. Take my books, and I'll see you later.''

Marie handed 625 the books that she was carrying, as she walked off on her way to the grocery store, without saying a goodbye or anything. 625 sighed as he walked home all by himself, watching Marie walk to the store, until he didn't see her anymore until she turned a corner.

625 arrived to his house and opened the door, watching Peg vacuum the carpets. 625 moved out of the way so she could have some room to clean. He slowly walked up the stairs and to the bedroom, closing the door behind him when he entered inside.

Placing Marie's books on her bed, he focused on his loneliness, _Does Marie hate me?_

He had to find out. He remembered that Marie hid her diary under her bed. Hopping off of the bed, he crouched down to the floor to find her diary, even if it meant invasion of her privacy. He crawled under the bed moving a few things that were in his way.

'' Jump rope, jacks, some drawings, rubber balls, my squeak toy, aha! The diary'', 625 said to himself.

He crawled out from under the bed and pulled out a pink diary, with a lock on it. 625 retracted one of his fingernails and picked the lock, opening the diary while tossing the lock over his shoulder.

He flipped many pages to see which pages had his name, or number on it. he stopped on a random page and began reading to himself:

_Dear Diary,_

_625 and I are doing great. 625 was in the backyard playing the super 625 game and I was the trapped princess, until my mom called us for dinner, it was getting late anyway. Nothing new happened, except Peg caught 625 wearing his cape and figured out that we were playing the super 625 game. Boy, 625's face sure was red that day..._

625 slammed the book remembering that day, laughing sheepishly. He sighed and opened the book to see anything non-embarrassing about him. He went on to the most recent journal entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to Lilo's house today after hula class. We had alot of fun playing ''Vampire''. Stitch invited Sparky over with 625. They sure seemed to have alot of fun, but I wasn't too sure of 625 having fun, he sat out through their entire game..._

625 scoffed also remembering that day, _I sat out because 626 and 221 were playing a two player game, and they excluded me out of it. They ignored me._

Turning to the next day, it was almost the same thing as yesterday's writing except they played different games and stuff, yes and 625 was left out.

The next day was completely different:

_Dear Diary,_

_I really wanted to go to Lilo's house today, but 625 fell ill. He seemed okay yesterday, but this afternoon he tossed his sandwiches on the living room carpet. That sure was really gross, and my mom was so angry at 625... If he gets worse from his illness we'll have to take him to the vet to see Mrs. Fruitybooty. He complained of a stomachache all day, and I had to take care of him, he sure didn't seem to well neither..._

625 turned the page, to the next journal entry not wanting to be reminded of the little incident he had on the carpet that day.

_Dear Diary, _

_625 seems a little better today. He didn't lose his sandwiches, and he came to hula class with me today, but his behavior was a little... bad. Okay, just today 625 was completely rude! He insulted alot of people! He insulted my mother's oatmeal, the mailman, Myrtle's face, some guy in a red shirt that was walking his dog, a honeymoon couple, the sunburned ice cream tourist, Keoni, then a police officer. Yes, exactly in that order. I told 625 to never insult a police officer while he's on or off duty. He's been very bad, and I'm not going to encourage this behavior. I'm gonna have to see if he can behave good, or else..._

625 gulped, as that was the whole journal entry, _... Or else?_

He turned to the next page and the next journal entries...

TBC...

_R&R (Is anyone reading? Reviewing yourself is no fun.)_


	4. A Diary Reading And A Movie

_To Tim: Moody is going to show up in a future chapter... and this is not the sequel to 'The Circle Of Misfits' though maybe Angel is going to be in this fic, along with some others, but I'm still debating if they're going to be in this fic or not. I really don't like revealing too much of the story, or else I'll spoil it, which I don't wanna do. I hope that answers your question._

Chapter 4

A Diary Reading And A Movie

625 turned a page to discover a hidden secret written by Marie about him! It was a shock to 625, as he read the page...

_Dear Diary,_

_I think 625 has an attitude problem, he's been insulting people all day. I wonder what's his problem! Also I'm angry at him too! I sometimes wish he could just disappear when he's like that. When he insults people I usually take the blame, plus 625 embarrasses me whenever he's like that. I don't think that's funny at all. I know 625's gotten attached to me, but sometimes I don't even want him around, thinking that he'll embarrass me in public with his wisecracks. I'm still angry at him though, and I just needed to get this off of my chest._

625 closed the book and closed his eyes, as his little ears and tail drooped down in sadness. He placed the book back in its place and walked downstairs slowly, but mixed emotions in his head were making him feel really, really bad.

_Marie should've told me if she didn't want me around... I guess she doesn't like me anymore, _625 thought, holding back his tears.

He tried to hide his feelings by closing his eyes to hide his emotions, so he could crawl into his box in the basement to isolate himself. He walked down the hallway and took a box of tissues that were sitting on a table with him, as he opened the door to the basement to walk down the steps and crawl into his box.

He felt as he should stay down here forever, since he never knew that he was embarrassing Marie. It seemed so easy to tell Marie what he was feeling, but to him it was hard. Too used to hiding true emotions through sarcasm, fearing that'll make him sound weak and soft. Isolating himself is what now made him feel better. He didn't have to share what he was feeling to nobody, just kept it to himself.

Like anybody would listen to him anyway... he didn't feel like he had a friend to watch over him or listen. If his purpose in life was to embarrass people with sarcasm in insults...

625 shook off, but his feelings were getting the better of him. His face was flushed red from holding back his tears which flowed down freely from his face, as he trembled from his feelings. Curling his fuzzy body into a ball, hoping to calm himself down, and hoping to recover from the rejection...

He felt so lonesome, he needed something to help him cope with the rejection, like a small toy or something. He popped his head out of the box to search for an inanimate object to cuddle with. He searched his surroundings to make sure nobody was around or listening to his soft sobs.

He slipped out of his box and walked around the basement to search for a toy or a plushie. He saw a teddy bear sitting on the sofa there and brought it to his arms, giving it a slight hug before crawling back into his box and laying on his side while sobbing softly.

He covered his face with his arms, as if ashamed to show his face forgetting that he had tissues to dry his face. Then he heard a door open, followed by footsteps.

Marie stepped into the house with a bag of groceries,'' 625, can you help me with this?''

No answer. 625 remained in his isolated state, but this time, completely ignoring Marie, thinking that she really doesn't want him around.

'' 625!''

Nothing.

'' 625!''

Still no response.

'' Fine be that way! Be all rude and stuff!''

She took the heavy grocery bag and dragged it to the kitchen. She struggled to lift heavy things that were in it. No help necessary from 625. It was hard to lift the bag as it began to put pressure on her lower back from lifting it off the floor. She struggled to lift the bag onto the table then she let out a sigh, after her accomplishment... lifting the bag.

She walked to the doorway where some other bags were sitting, lifting each one carefully not to break anything from the inside, and inside the bags, cans and glass rattled inside at the movement of Marie's steps. This bag was alot lighter than the bag before.

625 could hear Marie's light footsteps above him, drying his tears and cover up his emotions. He popped his head out of the box to find out what was Marie doing. He let out a sigh then slowly began walking toward the stairway that lead to the basement door. 625 froze when he was about to lift his foot up to the first step.

Something prevented him from walking the rest of the way. He took his foot away and stared at the stairs. He backed away until he was in the middle of the room. What was forcing him to turn back?

He wondered what was the matter with himself... what prevented him from walking to see Marie... it hit him... the diary reading. He now remembered why he didn't want to greet her... she's embarrassed to be around him... as he thought. Feeling unwanted again and rejected he retreated to his box letting out another sigh, before laying down on his belly and resting his chin upon his arms, placing the teddy bear beside him, feeling as that was his only company that wanted him around.

Marie was wondering where 625 was, after taking all the groceries to the kitchen. thinking to herself she took a guess that 625 would be in the bedroom... most likely taking a brisk nap. Wondering if her sandwich making buddy was okay she walked upstairs to look for 625. Opening the door to her bedroom, she looked for 625 checking if he was sleeping first. She didn't see him on the bed... only an empty bed, with its sheets neatly folded when it would be time to go to sleep. She peeked under her bed to find only her stuff... but no 625.

She was beginning to worry about him, wondering if he was okay. He had never done anything like this to her at all... except when he had that glitch but that wasn't a possibility. She dashed out of her bedroom standing in the middle of the hallway, trying to hear 625 breathing, or yawning, or whispers. Nothing.

There was only one thing to do to get his attention... call out his name.

'' 625!''

Silence.

'' 625!''

Still silence. 625 heard his name being called, but he chose to ignore it... but if he didn't it'll worry Marie. Would it? She sounded worried, but it must've been a trick. He crawled out of his box and trotted upstairs to stop this calling. He opened the door and out of the basement, closing the door behind him. Still hearing Marie calling his name.

'' 625!''

625 had to reply,'' Yeah, what is it?''

Marie heard 625's voice and ran downstairs to greet him... it wasn't much of a greeting though. She grabbed 625 by his arm tightly and began to scold him.

'' Where were you? You had me worried sick!'', Marie said, scornfully.

'' I was in the backyard... sleeping'', 625 fibbed.

There was something odd from the little sandwich makers reply. He'd never sleep outside. Marie wasn't sure about this answer, as she let go of 625's arm.

'' I called you. How come you didn't answer?'', Marie asked.

625 scoffed,'' I dunno. Do I need to be called?''

'' Yes! I needed help.''

'' Yeah for something so stupid like lifting up grocery bags!''

'' So you weren't sleeping outside!''

'' Um...''

'' You lied to me... 625...''

'' So whatcha gonna do? Put me in time out? You couldn't even try!''

Marie was insulted at that remark, as 625 turned his back on her, ashamed of what he'd said. He never meant that, but a fit of anger that grew on the inside of him urged him... and he had no control over it. Marie was enraged at him... she clenched her teeth, as her dainty hand began to curl up into fists.

Marie sighed, trying to control her temper,'' After I bought some coldcuts for you... and this is the thanks I get?''

625 didn't know how to answer that question... he stayed silent, as his sarcasm took control of him, as he said in a taunting tone voice, while lifting an eyebrow,'' Getting angry?''

'' 625, are you trying to get on my nerves?''

'' Who knows?''

Marie was really angry at 625, as she was about to punch him... but she couldn't harm her friend 625... who wasn't really acting like a friend, at the moment. She felt as her anger was rushing to her arm, but she couldn't hurt 625, but something told her that she should. Instead of hurting 625, she rushed to her bedroom and scurried to her books taking out her green colored pencil and 625's sarcasm chart, filling in some more of it, as draining her energy out of herself.

'' If 625's gonna be rude...'', Marie muttered, not even bothering to finish the rest.

625's footsteps could be heard as he walked upstairs, wanting to apologize for what he had said, about to open the door but turned away... knowing that she's angry. He should apologize after the movie, that was going to be on tonight, and that would be the perfect time... knowing that she'd be cooled off from her anger.

He left Marie alone in the bedroom to let her cool off... and to let himself calm down...

Later at night...

625 was ready for the nighttime movie and walking to the living room from the kitchen with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn in his hand, as the steam from the heat swiftly rose above from the popcorn and into the cold air, as the aroma of popcorn scented the room. 625 hopped into a seat and turned on the t.v. to watch the movie knowing that Marie will show up to watch it with him, as she said this afternoon. He took a handful of popcorn and popped it into his mouth, eating the freshly cooked snack.

A little while later...

625 was extending his arm to grab another handful of popcorn, but he didn't feel anything except popcorn seeds that he immediately dropped back into the bowl. Marie didn't show up, to talk about the movie during a commercial break. The movie was over, as 625 lost interest when halfway through the movie. He turned the t.v. off with the remote and hopped out of the sofa. He heard silence...

625 sighed as his stomach dropped, feeling very lonely. He walked to the kitchen hoping to drink some root beer to keep his mind off of his depression... but remembered that Marie didn't buy any since his cavity and since root beer went right through him.

There was nothing to keep his mind off his loneliness. He needed company. Perhaps Gantu was free for the night to chat, but he heard laughter coming from an open window. His curiosity got the better of him, as he found Gantu outside with Peg, both laughing and gardening. They seemed to be having a great time, planting herbs and small crops.

625 sighed, wanting a friend to be beside him. He wondered why Marie didn't show up, is she still angry at him?

625 slowly walked up to the bedroom holding on to the railing once he walked up the staircase. He heard Marie's voice but she seemed to be talking to somebody...

He took a peek into the bedroom, and saw Marie talking on the phone, but she was about to end the conversation.

'' ... I have to go now Lilo... How about I go to your house later after hula class tomorrow?'', Marie asked, as 625 listened.

Then there was silence when Lilo (on the other end) replied.

'' Okay bye, Lilo!'', Marie said, as she hung up the phone.

She put the cordless phone down on her bed and she seemed to be writing something in a small book placed in front of her. This seemed like the perfect time for 625 to apologize. He opened the door and walked in.

Then he said in a calm gentle voice,'' Hey...''

Marie had her full attention on him, and frowned at his presence,'' What are you doing in here?''

625 looked at her,'' Hey, this is my room too...''

'' And...?''

'' The movie... it's over... you missed it... you left me waiting.''

'' So what?''

'' Huh? What are you talking about?''

'' This is something that you'd do... I'm being rude to you...''

'' Why? I just wanted to...''

'' I'm not listening to you, neither!''

'' But... Fine! If you're going to be like that...''

'' NO! If you are going to be like that!''

'' What?''

'' Like that... the way you are... sarcastic!''

'' I'll be like that all I want!''

'' Go ahead!''

'' Plus I read your diary! So ha!''

'' YOU WHAT?''

'' Read my lips... I read your diary.''

'' Why'd you do that!'', Marie shouted.

'' I was bored!'', 625 fibbed.

'' That does it! 625! You've been rude to everybody and I hate it!''

'' So? Like I even care!''

'' Be yourself... be nice.''

625 scoffed then said something that he'd really regret,'' Anybody who told you to be yourself, simply couldn't have given you more worse advice.''

Marie has had it with 625, after that remark she turned her and into a fist and climbed off of her bed and walked towards 625. 625 didn't look threatened or frightened at all. He just looked calm and content. Marie threw back her arm and aimed at 625's arm, preparing to punch. She hastily swung her arm towards 625, hearing a thump when her fist punched 625's arm. Then a loud shout was heard after the hit.

'' OW!'', 625 shouted, while holding his arm which throbbed in pain.

He rubbed his arm while closing his eyes, and reopened them and shot Marie a nasty look, of pure anger. Peg hastily ran inside the room after she heard the loud shout from outside, wondering what has happened. Marie covered half of her face with her hands, from what she had done. 625 growled as he got up still rubbing his arm for the pain to numb down.

'' What just happened?'', Peg asked, demanding an explanation.

'' Marie punched me! That's what happened!'', 625 said, still rubbing his arm.

Peg looked at Marie, surprised that she'd punch her best friend,'' Come 625, I'll get you an ice pack.''

Peg and 625 left the room, but not before 625 took a glance at Marie and letting out a low growl before he turned to Peg leaving the room.

Marie couldn't believe what she had done, as she felt ashamed of herself, wondering if 625 would ever talk to her again...

TBC...


	5. Kapu

I know, short chapter, but this story is gonna get better and it's full of surprises! I realize that this story is boring, because nothing much has happened, I'm going slow on this story, not rushing it, as I realized I ruined alot of my fics that way. Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Kapu

Marie just couldn't believe what she had done. Sure, it was out of anger but it was wrong. She didn't have the right to hurt her best friend 625 like that, but her anger increased with every one of 625's wisecracks. She looked at her fists, ashamed of herself for hurting her friend physically.

She collapsed to the floor, landing on her knees to support her, while holding back her tears, as she clenched her hands into fists again. She wanted to apologize to 625... but would he accept it?

Peg was at the kitchen with 625, pulling out an ice cube tray from the freezer. 625 took a peek at his arm, which was beginning to swell. He rubbed his arm with his other hand, trying to numb down the pain until he got the ice. he sat down on a small chair, patiently waiting for the ice.

625 wasn't sure if he could trust Marie, after that punch, it was like a blow to his heart, now starting to believe that Marie doesn't love him anymore. He agreed to himself that he'd wouldn't sleep in their bedroom anymore... he'd sleep downstairs, on the living room couch.

Peg handed 625 a small bag of ice,'' If the ice melts and your arm's still swollen, just holler.''

'' Fine'', 625 sighed, as he took the ice pack from Peg's hand.

he placed it into his swollen arm and let out another sigh, as his head hung low from shame. He had no idea why he was ashamed of himself... was it because he didn't have anybody to trust anymore, nobody to share what he was feeling with?

Still ashamed to admit anything, even to himself, he hopped out of the chair and walked out of the kitchen heading to the basement. He opened the basement door slowly, but he was stopped by a familiar face. One he didn't consider as a friend anymore.

'' Hey, what are you going downstairs for?'', Marie asked.

'' It's none of your business! Don't you have somebody else to punch?'', 625

snapped.

'' Look... about that...''

'' Let me guess, you really wanna punch me again!''

'' What! What are you talk-...''

But 625 interrupted her,'' I don't wanna hear anything from you ever! Bye!''

With that ''settled'' and Marie silenced, 625 stood on the first step that lead to the basement, while slamming the door shut. Marie just stood there... then the door reopened again as 625's arm stuck out of the door, with a piece of paper in his hand. He stuck that piece of paper to the door, before slamming the door shut again.

Marie read the sign that 625 stick on the door,'' Kapu? What the heck is that supposed to mean?''

'' It means 'keep out' in hawaiian'', Peg answered, walking up to Marie.

'' Oh'', Marie replied, flatly.

'' Marina, I was wondering why you hurt 625 like that?''

'' Oh, 625 just pushed my buttons, that's all. I'll leave him alone for a while... he needs to cool off.''

'' Okay, and you have to cool off too.''

'' Fine. I'm gonna go into my room.''

Marie turned away and marched upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door. She turned to her books and saw 625's sarcasm chart; half of it sticking out from one of her books... this was something she would have to discuss with 625 before bed... privately.

625 was laying down on an old rug down in the basement on his back while staring at the ceiling, keeping his mind blank. Soon after that drowsiness set in then 625 closed his eyes and fell asleep...

TBC...

R&R


	6. Sarcasm Level

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm still on chapter 8 of this fic. Too much schoolwork._

Chapter 6

Sarcasm Level

625 had just awoken from his slumber. Yawning, he got up and stretched his body, now wondering what time it was. He heard silence throughout the house, not a footstep nor a soft conversation above him. Did he just wake up so late at night?

Checking his surroundings in the basement, he started to walk up the stairs while rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Opening the basement door, light hit his eyes, making them unable to open completely. Only partially.

He heard a few clangs of sound coming from the kitchen. Peering into the kitchen, he saw Peg was cooking in the kitchen. He wasn't even hungry, even for a late dinner... just still too ashamed of himself.

Peg turned and saw 625 standing in the entranceway of the kitchen, looking at her.

'' Hi 625. Would you like some chicken soup? It's one of my specialties'', Peg asked.

625 declined with a sigh,'' No thanks.''

'' You must've been tuckered out. I was calling you to dinner, but you were asleep, so I let you rest.''

625 yawned,'' What time is it anyway?''

'' Around nineish, at night. I'm going to bed soon anyway''.

'' Okay... well 'night.''

'' Oh... and 625?''

'' Yes?''

'' I'm sure Marina meant no harm.''

625 rolled his eyeballs,'' I'll keep that in mind.''

He turned away from peg and trotted up to the stairway, as he sighed again, while walking up the stairs. Soon he was in front of the bedroom door, that was partially open. He slowly opened the door, to see Marie writing in her diary. he sighed and turned to his bed, to retrieve his belongings so that he could sleep downstairs.

Marie slightly grinned when she saw his presence,'' Hey!''

625 ignored her.

'' 625, can I talk to you for a while?''

'' You're not gonna punch me again, are you?'', the sandwich maker asked.

'' No I just wanna talk to you.''

625 still wondered if he could trust Marie, sighing he decided to listen. he walked slowly up to her, just in case she made any sudden movements. Marie pulled out a piece of paper from a book.

'' Aha! So that's you're little plan! Trying to give me a paper cut so I could bleed to death!'', 625 accused.

'' No. Stand over beside me.''

625 walked closer to her, as he peered over her shoulder.

Marie spoke,'' This is you.''

625 lifted his eyebrow,'' That doesn't look like me at all.''

'' That's an outline of you, now let me explain...''

'' Just keep talking... I'll yawn when I'm interested''.

'' Shut your mouth and listen!''

625 went silent.

'' This is you... the colored in parts which are green is your sarcasm level.''

She turned to 625, who wasn't even paying attention. Just looking away ignoring her. She pulled his ear to get his attention.

'' Do you see your sarcasm level?''

'' I'm colorblind'', 625 remarked.

'' No you're not!''

'' Yes I am.''

'' No you are not! Even if your colorblind your sarcasm level should be shaded in gray or black either way. Now do you see how high your sarcasm level is?''

'' I can't see black nor grey neither.''

'' Shut up! I know you can see this!''

625 groaned and looked at the chart. he saw a drawn outline of himself printed neatly on the piece of paper. His body was colored in green, completely... except his head. the point ended at his neck. Was his sarcasm really that high? It was... with those results.

625 scoffed,'' So you're gonna monitor my sarcasm with a stinkin' chart?''

Then he remarked sarcastically,'' That's very nice.''

Just for that Marie revealed her trusty erasable green colored pencil and colored in the chart some more, while filling 1/8th of 625's head on the chart.

'' Hey!'', 625 shouted.

'' 625, I had to do it. Your sarcasm level is too high, you need to cut down on the wisecracks.''

625 scoffed again, as he rolled his eyeballs. He turned to his bed and took his pillow and blanket off of his bed. He headed to the door.

'' Where are you going?'', Marie asked.

'' Nowhere'', 625 answered.

'' Why are you taking your stuff with you then?''

'' Mind you business''.

He turned to the door and slammed it when he made his way out. Peg walked passed him, but not before giving him a gentle pat in the head. That meant alot to 625, somebody noticing his presence, but only for a short while before he was back to his lonely self. He watched Peg walk to her room, before closing the door. 625 turned to the stairway and walked downstairs to the living room.

Placing his pillow and blanket into the sofa, he wiggled around to get comfortable. Digging his face into his pillow, the little sandwich maker began to cry. He wanted somebody there to make him feel better now, but there was nobody he could trust. He felt like he was on his own, and nobody to want him to be around. He was so lonesome, down in the living room. Things that were in the living room during the daytime turned out to be a little scary for the sandwich maker, as he cringed after he saw what he thought was a figure standing before him.

625 looked around the room as he switched his eyes into night-vision, with a light click. He only saw a clock and picture which were the figures lined up against the wall, as he sighed a breath of relief. He switched his vision back to normal and rested his chin upon the pillows as tears rolled down his cheeks and soft sobs filled the room, but not loud enough to wake anybody.

625 didn't know that he wasn't the only one awake. Marie was standing by the stairway listening to 625's light sobs. She sat down on the steps and continued to listen.

625 crawled off the couch to keep his mind off his loneliness. He walked out into the hallway, twitching his ears to hear if anybody was around. He heard nothing, but Marie, who was still sitting on the doorsteps could see that 625 was crying, seeing the tears sparkle when he stood in the moonlight. He headed out the dog door and stood in front of the porch.

He heard only the faint sounds of coqui frogs and crickets chirping, as the night shaded in the sky a dark navy blue. It was a clear night as 625 peered into the sky, still crying. His soul aching for a friend, a close one. He watched the stars twinkle above him and the moon shined brightly, as it was a clear night and a rather chilly one indeed. 625 wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered, still looking at the sky. Sighing, he looked down at the ground.

There was nobody to be there for him, this wishing was just a big waste of time. There's nobody that would like to be with him, nor want him around. To 625, this was a load of sandwiches.

Marie walked down the steps to see if 625 was running away, hoping that he wouldn't. She looked through the living room window, to see 625 with his head facing downward and still crying. Marie felt sorry for him, she could guess that he was feeling very sad, but she didn't know why he was that way. She turned back to her bedroom, knowing that 625 may enter back into the house.

625 still stared at the sky, still wondering... and wishing for a friend that he could bond with, in the chilly moonlit night. He turned to the dog door and entered the house, as a chill from the cold outside went down his spine. He crawled back onto the couch still crying, as he placed his blanket over him, and then cried himself to sleep.

TBC...


	7. The Darkness Of Space

_No reviews to be answered. (Sigh) I know that the story is boring... still going slowly, not rushed... the excitement begins now, I hope._

Chapter 7

The Darkness Of Space

In the vast darkness of space beyond the stars, far away from earth, flew a lone spaceship. The spaceship itself was well camouflaged by the darkness of the universe appearing only when it's rocket engines lit up, revealing the body of the ship itself. It was headed to a nearby asteroid. As the ship prepared to make a landing, it froze in mid air before gently landing to the asteroid bringing up dust to the atmosphere.

The female life form inside looked around the asteroid, making sure that this was the correct location that matched the address on the tiny card that she had on her hand, that slid between her fingers. She lifted her sunglasses from her face revealing the deep sapphire eyes on her face that shown when the light shone over them, looking for a nearby parking lot. Watching the flow of the other spaceships in assorted sizes and colors fly over her, she decided to follow them.

Steadily steering the ship, she was inside a wide parking lot with hundreds of spaceships all neatly parked. She looked for a parking space, finding one between a police cruiser and a blue spaceship. Carefully aligning the ship to fit into the unoccupied parking space, she landed with a light thump, meaning that she successfully parked her ship. Unbuckling her seat belt she was ready to leave the ship. As the glass lifted up from her ship, she made a casual exit.

This female alien was six feet and seven inches tall. Her legs were very skinny yet dainty, as they were a light tan in color, as so was with the rest of her body. Her arms were covered, as she was wearing a violet, velvet dress that went down to her knees. her eyes were covered by her sunglasses which she immediately put over her, as soon as she began to walk out of the parking lot and into the prison asteroid.

Her hair was tied back into a bun shape, as her hair shone into the light. her hair was a dark brown and her appearance made her seem like she was into her mid-thirty's. She entered the prison and to a nearby desk.

'' Excuse me. I'm here to meet Doctor Jacque Von hamsterwheel'', The female alien said, in a soft feminine voice.

'' He's waiting for you in the prison's conference room'', a female dinosaur like alien said, pointing out to the direction of the place.

'' Thank you'', the female alien said, as she walked to the direction of the room.

She entered the room, as a prison guard watched her every move, like a portrait, barely moving at all. She was suddenly in front of a room, and sat down in a small cubicle, with a plastic glass window in front of her, behind that see-thru wall was a small albino rodent.

'' Are you doctor Jacque Von Hamsterwheel?'', the female alien asked.

Then a high pitched yell was heard, from the albino rodent,'' It's Hamsterveil! Hamsterveil!''

'' I do apologize, Doctor Hamsterveil.''

'' Are you the one they call Jiqua?''

'' Yes, and I do believe you need my assistance, since you mailed me this card and sent me a note'', the female alien replied.

'' Yes I did, and I do need your assistance''.

'' For what I may ask?''

'' I need you to go on a mission.''

'' What kind of mission? Tell me the details'', Jiqua asked, since Hamsterveil wasn't giving her much info, leaving her in confusion.

'' It all started when...''

'' I don't wanna hear your life story'', the female alien said, with her hand up in mid- air.

Hamsterveil groaned,'' Fine, but it all started with two aliens... my old assistant and his lazy good-for-nothing sidekick.''

'' And what do you want me to do?''

'' I need you to send them to... (pause)... Wait? Didn't you read the note?''

'' I did, but your plan's a little... confusing.''

Hamsterveil stammered. '' I can't believe,'' he muttered.

'' Let me try to explain what I understand. You want me to go after this shark like guy, that lives with some female earth form, and a yellow blob of fur?''

'' Yes! That is exactly it!''

'' And you want me to use this map to go and send them on a quest for this thing you can't explain, right?''

'' Exactly. Plus you'll know who this yellow blob of fur is...''

'' Who?''

'' You'll just know!''

'' How will I know if I don't have any photographic evidence?''

'' You'll just know! He's about two feet tall and he wisecracks alot, plus he only likes to eat sandwiches.''

''... and he's yellow?''

'' That too. The shark like alien is eight feet tall, plus he says he's samoan.''

'' Okay.''

'' Plus there's this little girl that they live with.''

'' Little girl?''

'' I think her name is... All right, I don't know her name.''

Jiqua rolled her eyeballs,'' After this, I should go to Earth right?''

'' Yes. Plus don't ever tell anybody that you work for me. When you meet those guys, I want you to do something nice with them, like invite them to a dinner party or something so they won't get suspicious. Plus the red 'X' on the map is where the you-know-what will happen when you lead them there.''

'' Okay, I'll go'', Jiqua said, as she got up, about to leave.

'' Wait! Before you leave, let me tell you one last thing'', Hamsterveil said, grabbing Jiqua's attention.

She sat back down on her seat,'' What is it?''

'' If you see any experiments, that are unusual looking creatures, make sure they don't get away. They could be alot of help on this mission.''

'' Really? I'll make sure that any experiments won't get away.''

'' Good, now go! And remember the plan. I'll see you later, Jiqua.''

Jiqua got up onto her feet again, and glanced at Hamsterveil, with a glare in her eye, before walking away, as slight grin came upon her face, placing her head downward. This was a mission that she could not fail...

TBC...


	8. Sarcasm Increases

_This chapter is a long one, at least this is what I think. Chapter 9 is done, but is short, and working on chapter 10. I think chapter 9 will answer alot of questions... I think it will..._

_Plus in deviantART I have provided pics to this story as well as some others. I am Fishlover over there if you're wondering._

_The 3 Amigos: Thank you for reviewing!_

Chapter 8

Sarcasm Increases

The sun was rising to the sky as it was shining down upon the land, the sun's light began to shine over 625's eyes, as he was about to wake up from his new ''bed''. He put his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sunlight. This was not the perfect day for him. He dug his face into the blankets and pillows to try to hide his eyes from the sunlight, without succession. He didn't want to wake up, knowing that he's going to have another day of boredom, arguments, and nobody to talk to, leaving him in silence, which he could not stand.

His arm slipped out from under his covers and hung over the couch, as he sighed. He didn't want anybody to bother him, knowing that marie was still angry at him, there was nobody he could turn to know. Half awake, the little sandwich maker opened his eyes, his face still covered by his warm sheets. He heard footsteps coming from the stairwell, he knew it was Marie, ready for hula class. 625 didn't bother to say a word, in fact he still didn't reveal his face from the covers.

Marie walked to the living room, finding 625 still curled up under his sheets, in an uncomfortable position. The silence was broken.

'' 625? Are you still sleeping?'', Marie said, gently and calmly.

No reply, except 625 dug his face deeper into his covers. Marie pulled the covers off of 625, showing him laying flat on his belly and his legs dangling off of the edge of the couch, and the same with one arm. His face well buried under the pillow.

'' Come on 625. I'm gonna be late for hula class'', Marie whined.

She shook 625 on his side, but 625 didn't budge. Just a low growl was heard. She knew he was still angry at her, but she had to take 625 to hula class with him. She began to wiggle her fingers beside 625's neck. 625 snickered.

'' Knock it off!'', 625 snapped, showing his angry face from his pillow.

'' Come on. I have to go to hula class'', Marie sighed.

'' You don't even want me around.''

'' I need you to come with me to hula class. Peg needs to do some errands, so you can't stay home alone.''

'' Why not? Gantu used to let me stay at his ship alone.''

'' But is this Gantu's ship?''

'' ... No.''

'' So you need to come. I'm already in my hula skirt.''

'' Aww, I don't wanna!''

'' Well to bad! You have to.''

625 groaned and got up off of the couch, glaring at the floor, before looking at Marie.

'' Make a sandwich so you don't get hungry, and lets get going'', Marie suggested.

'' Nope. I'm not very hungry.''

'' Then come on!''

Marie grabbed 625's arm and dragged him outside. They began to walk down the sidewalk to hula class. 625 groaned at this walk.

'' What is with you? You've been so angry lately'', Marie asked, hoping to get a reply from him.

625 scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest,'' It's nothing.''

'' If it's nothing, then why are you this upset?''

'' I dunno.''

'' You're keeping secrets again.''

'' No I am not!''

'' Yes you are. Sometimes I don't understand you.''

_Nobody understands me, not even myself,_ 625 thought.

They met up with Lilo who was walking to hula class too, now crossing the street using the crosswalk, but something was missing...

'' Hi Lilo! Hey, where's Stitch?'', Marie asked.

'' Oh Stitch and Sparky decided to spend a day at the beach to play a game of volleyball with Yin, Yang, Richter, and Cannonball. 625, it's not too late to go and play a game with them'', Lilo said.

625 really thought about it, was it really worth it? Well at least he didn't have to be alone and all lonely,'' Fine, I'll go. You two go to hula class. I'll just go... to the beach.''

'' Hope you have fun, 625. How about I'll meet you at our house after class, for lunch okay?'', marie said, gently patting the golden furred sandwich maker on the head.

625 sighed,'' Yeah sure...''

Then he turned away and walked towards the beach, which wasn't too far away.

'' What's wrong with him?'', Lilo asked.

Marie sighed,'' I have no idea, but I punched him yesterday... I think he's angry at me for doing that.''

'' Why'd you punch him?''

'' 625 said a few things, he was wisecracking again.''

'' What he say?''

'' Alot of things...''

Lilo didn't want to know what the subject was,'' Oh... well here's hula class...''

They saw the sandy pathway leading to a school, and sitting by the stairway, were four familiar faces. Myrtle and her gang of jerks. Lilo and marie sighed, as they began walking towards the stairway, now both sandwiched between the girls. Myrtle got up from her spot and walked in front of marie.

'' I'm still angry at your freakishly yellow mutt for calling me...''

Marie interrupted,'' Yeah yeah, I know...''

She froze for a second... _Freakishly yellow mutt! 625 isn't a freak!_

Marie was now angry at Myrtle for insulting her friend, now turning to her confidently, she said,'' Well it isn't too late for halloween isn't it?''

Myrtle's jaw dropped,'' What, you're agreeing with your sandwich eating creep?''

'' As 625 said to you a few days ago... That face of yours would be good for horror movies, you can get the part as Frankenstein... or Dracula!''

Then Lilo agreed, just like the tone of Myrtle's annoying friends,'' YEAH!''

Then they both laughed. Myrtle groaned and walked back to the place she was sitting, now really angry at marie and the yellow sandwich maker that Marie considered as a friend.

Meanwhile...

625 was at the beach, now the hot sand was burning his feet. He chose to ignore it, as he saw the sparkling ocean not too far from him, and seagulls cawing while flying above him. Then he heard familiar voices.

'' Magata!''

That voice was all too familiar, it was Stitch. 625 walked a little further and saw Stitch with his cousins all playing a game of volleyball. Stitch, Sparky, Yin on one team, and Yang, Richter, and Cannonball on the other team. It was even. 625 growled in dissatisfaction. Then Stitch stopped the game when he saw 625 appear.

'' Aggaba!'', Stitch shouted.

The game now paused he ran up to 625,'' Aloha cousin.''

'' Hi 626. The little girl told me that you guys were here, with your cousins'', 625 said.

'' Ih! Oh...'', Stitch froze looking back at the cousins that were waiting for the game to begin again.

'' Oh I see... all the teammates are even... Oh well I understand...'', then a sad 625 walked away, but Stitch stopped him from leaving.

'' Look cuz! I'm sorry I came... I'll just go...''

625 said those words... I'm sorry... Stitch realized that. Maybe there was some good in him, despite what Marie said. He was declining properly.

'' 625!''

'' I'm leaving! What else do you want?''

'' Scorekeeper!''

'' You want me to be the scorekeeper?'', then 625 sighed,'' Fine.''

_Oh wow, an exiting job that I cannot wait to do,_ 625 thought sarcastically.

he sat down on a nearby rock, not far from the game and Stitch handed him a small notebook and a pen to keep track of the score. 625 tallied the scores, which was a very boring job. The noise in the background was drowned out by his low growling stomach, now wishing he ate a breakfast sandwich before he left. Now putting his hand upon his empty belly, he was too distracted to be the scorekeeper.

He put down the notebook and saw a picnic basket, sitting on another rock,'' I hope there's an edible sandwich in there.''

Jumping of the rock while the cousins were distracted while playing the game, he approached the picnic basket and swiped it, now investigating what kind of edible treats were contained inside. He pulled out a few things and they seemed good enough for him to eat.

'' Ooh, a peanut butter and honey sandwich!'', 625 said, happily, who was now taking more sandwiches out of the basket, and listing them out,'' Pastrami sandwich, grilled cheese and pepperoni, strawberry jam sandwich, ham and cheese sandwich, and a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Oh, I haven't had one of those in a long time!''

Then he bit into the peanut butter and fluff sandwich, and taking the other five sandwiches with him to the rock he was sitting on. As soon as he was finished with that sandwich, he moved on to the next, as his gluttony got the best of him. He was keeping score as he was enjoying his sandwich treats that he found.

He finished eating all of the sandwiches in a matter of ten minutes. He kept track of the scorekeeping, now letting out a yawn, as a full stomach usually made him very sleepy, he'd usually take a nap after a meal. Now the drowsy sandwich maker, used his arm to support his head, in order to keep himself awake, as he laid on his belly. His eyes threatened to collapse, as sleep was taking control of him. He let out another yawn. Now curling his arms to support his head, 625's eyes were now halfway open, now closing very slowly and then reopening, fighting himself to stay awake.

This wasn't a good spot for him to sleep, looking at the empty picnic basket that was halfway buried the soft sand, 625 crawled off the rock he was sitting on, and collapsed on the sand, as he was limp and tired, now halfway asleep, in front of the picnic basket.

Stitch hit the beachball and scored a point for his team, now looking if 625's keeping score. He didn't see anybody on the rock, only the notebook he handed his sandwich making cuz, now its pages flipping due to the gentle breeze. Stitch began to hear soft snoring as he perked up his ears. Turning to the side of the rock, he saw 625, snoozing on the beach, in front of the picnic basket.

Stitch picked up his basket, and saw that there was no sandwiches in them, now suspecting that 625 ate them. Why did he have to eat them all?

Stitch's cousins ran up to him wondering what he was looking at. Now speaking in their alien language, tantalog, to communicate.

'' 625 ate sandwiches, soka cousins'', Stitch said, now disappointed at his cousin's gluttonous ways.

'' Naga bootifa!'', Sparky said.

The other experiments agreed with Sparky. Stitch sighed, now wanting to stand up for 625, but couldn't since he's not sure if the other cousins would understand. He didn't say a word to defend 625.

'' Come cousins. Make more sandwiches?'', Stitch asked.

'' Ih!'', the other experiment agreed, now following Stitch to his house, leaving 625 snoozing on the beach all by himself.

Meanwhile...

Marie and Lilo finished their hula class and were heading out the door. Marie was in her normal clothes as so with Lilo.

'' I hope 625 is having fun with Stitch. I hope 625 arrives home soon, it's gonna rain'', Marie said.

'' He'll be fine Marie, if the rain comes most likely 625 is at my house, but we'll go to my house first'', Lilo suggested.

'' I can't, I have to clean my room, I was cutting pieces of colored paper for our scrapbook and now my room is a mess.''

'' Oh I understand. I hate it when Nani makes me clean up my room.''

Marie was at her house, but she didn't see 625 at the doorstep,'' Oh no... He must've forgot that he was supposed to come here!''

'' I'll check at my house, if he isn't there I'll give you a call.''

'' Thanks.''

Then the sky started to turn dark with ugly grey rain clouds rolling by, as moisture in the air came, and a clap of thunder could be heard, causing Marie to let out a small shriek.

'' I'll see you later, Lilo. Bye!'', Marie said, opening the door to her house.

Then as soon as those words left Marie's mouth a flash of lightning was seen as Lilo started to run to her house as fast as she could, then another clap of thunder could be heard, and not too far away a little sandwich maker began to feel raindrops fall upon his little rusty red nose. 625 blinked as he woke up now seeing the one beautiful blue sky, was now an ugly dark grey color as rain was now flooding the land in huge puddles.

625 stood up as another clap of lightning could be heard, now frightened by the terrifying weather. he saw that sand was stuck on his fur, and his eyes were very irritated due to beach sand in his eyes. Now barely able to open his eyes, he struggled to open them, despite the pain brought on by the sand in his eyes. Running he went past some trees now heading towards his house. His fur was wet and sandy, covered with sand and rainwater.

he was now getting past the wet streets and now was in front of his house standing in front of the porch, as a tickle under his nose began to come. He sneezed, then afterwards sniffled as he was beginning to have a runny nose from the cold of the weather. He was about to open the door to his house but he couldn't open the door. he was locked out.

He knew there was somebody in there, due to the fact that the living room light was on, which was a trademark welcome sign to this house. he was locked out, and since he was the family pet, he had to do what any household pet would do when they're locked out...

'' Awo!'', 625 howled, he coughed, as that hurt his throat,'' Open up!''

The he heard a voice,'' The dog door os open, enter through there!''

'' Marie open the door.''

'' Use the dog door.''

'' OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!''

Then the front door opened, as Marie let 625 come onside, but not with welcome arms.

'' Why do you think we have a dog door, so you could use it!'', Marie scolded.

'' What, and treat me like a freak-in animal?'', 625 said.

'' 625, put fifty cents in the swear jar.''

'' But I didn't say...''

'' Put it in the swear jar!''

625 growled, then mumbled,'' But I didn't say the swear part of it...''

Then he was about to spread his legs apart, but Marie scolded him in a stern voice,'' 625, don't shake yourself dry inside of the house.''

'' But...''

'' Don't!''

625 groaned, and mumbled,'' Meega nala qweesta...''

'' 625, put another fifty cents in the swear jar for saying an alien swear'', marie said.

'' Aww blitznak!''

'' And give yourself a bath, where were you?''

'' At the beach.''

'' Did you have fun there?''

'' What does it look... (ah-choo!)'', 625 was cut off by a sneeze.

'' I'm not sure if you had fun or not, you're wet and covered in sand.''

'' I didn't have fun.''

'' What did you do then?''

'' Be a lousy scorekeeper, and then I fell asleep.''

'' Okay, why don't you give yourself a bath hmm...''

625 was more then happy to take a bath this time,'' Fine, but I'd rather wash myself this time.''

'' Okay.''

Then 625 sent himself upstairs and to the bathroom to turn on the water to the tub. Putting his fingers through the running water to test the temperature of the water, hoping to get a relaxing hot water bath, like he deserved. The he jumped in, but then was interrupted my his friend.

'' 625 did you put a dollar in the swear jar?'', Marie asked, holding the jar in front of her, and inside was twenty-five cents due to a prior foul language incident from him.

625 jumped, then covered himself with the shower curtain,'' Marie, some privacy if you don't mind!''

'' Did you put a dollar inside the jar yet?''

Now very annoyed by a constant question just to get her to shut up, he put in his bar of soap in the jar.

'' You need the soap, and it is not a dollar.''

'' It's a dollar at the super market.''

'' After your bath, then you put a dollar in the jar, got it?''

'' Yes, _boss_ Marie...''

Then Marie turned away out of the bathroom to give 625 some privacy so he could take a quick bath. 625 got a bottle of shampoo and began to lather it into his fur, as he lathered himself with the soapy contents from the bottle he could see sand come out from his scalp, and run down into the water below him. The water level was knee high for him.

Nicely warm as steam filled the room from the hot yet steamy water, and the little golden colored experiment continued to bathe himself alone.

Meanwhile...

Marie was putting the swear jar on her night-stand and looking down upon her mess of colored papers. Her scrapbook was sitting on her bed, all neatly made from all the hard work that Marie put into it. Marie needed a vacuum, as she was walking out of her room and into the hallway opening a closet door. Pulling out the vacuum, she dragged it and brought it to her bedroom and began cleaning up the tiny pieces of cut paper, and small shiny pieces of glitter.

It was so simple cleaning the mess that it only took about ten minutes until everything was done, the floor all clean, and no signs of any leftover scraps. It was perfect. There was only thing that wasn't perfect...

625 entered the room after finishing a quick bath, now entering the bedroom with a blue towel around his waist, and damp fur as drops of water dripped off of his fur and onto the clean carpet.

'' Okay 625, did or did you not put a dollar in the swear jar?'', Marie asked again.

'' I'm getting to it!'', 625 said, now really irritated by Marie's nonstop question.

He turned to his dresser and pulled out a comb, to brush his damp fur.

'' So when are you going to get to it?''

'' Right after I finish combing my fur.''

'' Uh-huh, right. Fortunately I know where your stash is.''

'' What!''

Marie went to the side of his dresser. There was a bookshelf to the side of the dresser, then she moved the bookshelf out of its place, revealing a small but 625-sized hole from the side of his dresser.

'' Oh blitznak...'', 625 muttered.

Inside that hole was most of 625's little trinkets, and little toys that he secretly enjoyed and kept to himself. Some squeak toys, his favorite stuffed sandwich plushie, some articles of sandwich recipes, a small blue pillow, and then sitting in the corner was a small blue box. That was his money safe.

'' I'll put a dollar in! Just please keep your mitts off my stuff'', 625 said, now reaching into his box and pulling out a dollar for the swear jar.

He put the box back in it's place and put the bookshelf back where it originally belonged, to cover up his no-longer-a-secret hiding place. He got up and put the dollar in the jar, frowning.

'' Happy now?'', He asked.

'' Now I am'', she answered.

'' How'd you know where my secret hiding place was anyway.''

'' I though you read my diary completely.''

'' I didn't read all of it. Just tell me how'd you find out?''

'' I was just going to my room to pick up a book then I saw you enter the room first and you didn't see me, so I decided to spy.''

'' I should've known.''

'' Well then now you know. I saw you just playing with your little sandwich plushie.''

Then Marie heard 625 mutter some alien words.

'' What you say?''

'' Nothing. I'm going to bed...''

'' Are you going to sleep downstairs on the couch again?''

'' Yes. Why?''

'' You should go back to your own bed.''

'' No.''

'' 625, I'm s-...''

Then 625 walked off before Marie could apologize,'' Stubborn little sandwich maker''.

Then 625 walked downstairs and could hear Peg watching the t.v. He crawled up onto the couch and under his covers which were still there. Peg saw 625 laying down and she brought his head to her lap. The lights were off and the televisions volume was low, perfect time for an experiment to rest. Peg looked at 625, then began to scratch his head gently. 625 sighed in delight, as the gentle scratching was something he's never had in weeks.

625's eyes were halfway open again, but with no signs of irritation in his black orbs, that were his eyes. He yawned as he allowed Peg to scratch his head as it was very relaxing and calming him down, closing his eyes he hoped to get a good night's sleep, just like his short nap on the beach.

TBC...

R&R


	9. Experiment 623 Activated

_This is the chapter that I was talking about, Moody activates in this chapter, and the little secret that was on chapter one about this chapter, will be revealed at the end of this chapter. I'm now working on chapter 12 of the fic. Sorry for the very short chapter..._

Quote: ''_Moody is going to be in this fic, but she isn't going to be... I'll leave you wonder what the secret is in a future chapter.''_

Chapter 9

Experiment 623 Activated

Jiqua has finally made her destination, all ready for the plan. Now looking down upon the sphere, the planet we call Earth. She saw the many glittering lights due to the light pollution that made the earth glow in an unpleasant way. Jiqua was now thinking if this was a bad idea. Her home planet never had this light pollution before, nor any kind of pollution. Her home planet was one of the well known cleanest planets in the universe. No garbage, no light pollution, no noise pollution, no pollution period!

Now as she looked down upon planet Earth, thinking that the life-forms down there would be polluters, not caring for the planet they live on, and not respecting their own environment. Jiqua sighed in shame as she thought about that. She had to land on that planet, despite the conditions.

Now her spaceship, descending down toward the island of Kauai, and into the darkness of the night, glad that her spaceship was camouflaged by the darkness of the night. The stars twinkling above her.

Jiqua was trying to see which place would be the perfect spot for her to park her ship, as she was steering it above some palm trees and fauna, not wanting to hurt the trees. On her planet trees were treated with respect.

She drove the ship over a cliffside and landed there carefully, an hoping quietly too. Now checking her surroundings, she looked at the equipment on her ship, she decided to leave them there. She exited her ship, and saw the beautiful fauna, even if it was dark outside she still enjoyed the sight. It reminded her of her home planet.

Then she stepped into a small orb, one with three numbers that were on it. She picked it up,'' 623?''

'' It's garbage, don't people here respect their planet here?'', Jiqua scoffed, as she threw the orb into a puddle, from the afternoon rain shower.

Then after that happened a chill went down her spine, as she saw that orb glow, then a strange white creature came out of that light and growled. She remembered Hamsterveil's words. This must be one of those experiments he was talking about.

She looked at the odd creature, white fur covered her body, and her belly was orange. The creature was female, and was staring at Jiqua with curiosity. Was this person a friend or a foe?

'' I see that you must be an experiment?'', Jiqua questioned.

'' Yes, I am experiment 623, and I bet your just visiting this planet'', the experiment said, rudely.

Jiqua was surprised at this experiment's attitude,'' I am visiting this planet, and I'm going to need your help.''

'' Hmm, what kind of help?''

'' I'll tell you what the plan is, just tell me that you would help me, you shall receive rewards after you do this mission.''

623 was thinking about this,'' Okay, you got me. what's this plan you're talking about?''

Jiqua explained to 623 about the mission they were supposed to accomplish. 623 was fascinated by the plan, it was one like she's never heard. then came the introductions.

'' Okay, odd creature since you're going to be my sidekick, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jiqua and I'm from the planet Brinio. You are...''

'' I'm experiment 623, programmed and designed for detecting people's moods and also programmed for destruction.''

'' Perfect. Come 623, I need you to help me with a few things.''

623 sighed and decided to help. It was going to be a long night for the two of them...

TBC...

R&R

_Okay now to answer the question I left on chapter 1._

**Quote:**_ ''Moody is going to be in this fic, but she isn't going to be... I'll leave you wonder what the secret is in a future chapter.''_

**Answer: **_Moody is going to be in this fic, but she isn't going to be as nice as we know her in all the other fics I wrote with her in it._

_I hope this answers any questions that you've had from the beginning. Thank you!_


	10. It's One Of Those Days

Chapter 10

It's One Of Those Days

Experiment 623 found herself sleeping on the ground after a long night unpacking things, when the sun shone upon her closed eyes. She woke up and shook herself like a dog sending some dirt from her fur to come off. Yawning she wondered where the strange female alien she was working with went off to. She looked around her surroundings and heard a bird chirp. She jumped and growled. She want sure if this creature was a friend or a foe, but she didn't want to take any chances. She posed into a defensive position with her legs spread apart, and her claws out, checking her surroundings once more.

'' 623 will you help me with- OW!'', Jiqua shouted, as 623 threw a rock at her head to protect herself when she jumped.

'' Oops sorry!'', 623 replied, looking sheepishly at the ground.

'' What do you thought I was?''

'' um... something...''

'' Like what?''

'' I dunno... just tell me what is going on this morning.''

'' Okay, first we have to look for a little girl, a shark-like alien that is over eight feet tall, and a small yellow hairball that likes to eat sandwiches.''

'' Some clues. Who are you working for anyway?''

'' You haven't been paying attention last night have you?''

'' Not really?''

'' I'm working for Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil.''

'' Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight...''

'' You don't believe me do you?''

'' Nope. I need to see it to believe it.''

'' Fine then, we'll have to look for them, but make reservations.''

'' Reservations?''

'' Reservations, all part of the plan.''

'' Uh-huh...''

'' I just don't understand you... Come on. We have to look fir these creatures no matter how weird they are.''

'' Okay.''

Then Jiqua and 623 walked off to the civilization to look for the people that matched Hamsterveil's description.

Meanwhile...

625 was wide awake. Oddly strange for him to wake up so early in the morning. Of course he was just fixing himself a sandwich to eat.

Marie was now awake and dressing into her hula outfit, practicing the steps for her hula. She hoped that 625 would leave her to do her hula in peace, instead of just walk in and say a rude comment. She was now moving her arms like she practiced in hula class.

625 sighed and heard silence, still wondered if everyone was sleeping. He just couldn't stand the silence. It was six in the morning... but still...

He got out of the kitchen and walked down the red carpet that lead him to the stairway, now tiptoeing up the stairs to make sure not to let a step creak one of the stairs, which may wake someone up. He made it to the top, an slowly walked out the front of Marie's bedroom. He saw that the door was slightly open and he took a peek inside, watching Marie practice her hula steps.

_Of course, hula dancing this early in the morning, _625 thought.

He continued to spy on her then decided to walk in,'' Morning...''

His now soft gentle voice was now fading as Marie stared at him, now very angry for him interrupting her hula practicing steps again. 625 took a step back, not knowing what to say.

'' Go ahead, say a wisecrack and get on with it, as you usually do'', Marie said, while frowning and rolling her eyes.

625 looked down upon the floor before perking his head up and staring at Marie not saying a word.

'' Well...'', Marie said, expecting him to say something.

625 walked past Marie looking rather submissive while he walked to his bed and sat down, still staring at her.

'' No wisecrack?'', Marie asked.

'' You want me to say one?'', 625 asked.

'' I'd expect one... are you feeling okay?''

'' Yes...''

'' How come you are all quiet?''

'' I dunno.''

'' Odd...''

'' Why are we talking like this?''

'' I... don't... know...''

'' Well it's stupid to talk like that. Let's speak like normal people...''

'' 625, you're not a person.''

'' I know, but at least I can talk.''

'' True.''

Then there was an embarrassing silence. 625 cleared his throat.

'' Something in your throat?'', Marie spoke.

'' No. I'm fine. So are you going to practice your hula or what?'', 625 asked.

'' I am, but I guess I may not since you're just sitting there watching me.''

'' I walk in a lot of times and I see you dancing your sissy dance.''

There was the wisecrack that Marie was waiting for. She rolled her eyes as she sighed, but then that turned into a smirk, she's got him under slight blackmail.

'' I see you dance the hula too.''

'' I sure do not dance the hula!''

'' How come I saw you dance the hula in the attic alone?''

Then 625's golden colored face began to turn slightly red, now trying hard to hide his embarrassment,'' Um... I don't dance...''

Marie smirked,''I have a photo this time.''

'' What!'', 625 stammered.

Then Marie pulled the photo out from her night-stand drawer. Then 625 looked at the photo and ripped it up.

'' HA! Now where's your evidence now?''

'' I've seen you do it anyway, I can see clues.''

625 scoffed,'' What kind of clues?''

He was now trapped as a run of questions was about to hit him.

'' Then explain to me why, my hula skirt is gone after I put it on the bed?''

'' Probably your dog ate it.''

'' 625, you're the family pet.''

'' Um... Peg probably puts it in the wash.''

'' Only on the weekends.''

625 blushed, now under pressure from the endless string of questions,''Um, it just got up and walked away...''

'' Aha!'' Marie accused.

625 looked down.

'' Blushing is always a clue to your embarrassing antics.''

'' Er...''

'' 625, hula is not a sissy sport, you just think it is but you don't wanna admit it.''

'' I don't hula Marie.''

'' Yes you do!''

'' No I don't!''

'' Do!''

'' Don't!''

'' DO!''

'' DON'T''

'' MOO!''

Then 625 fell to his bed and started to laugh. Marie sighed, as she too began to laugh. Peg then ran out of her room to see 625 and Marie laughing together.

'' What's so funny you two?'', Peg asked, walking into the room.

'' Nothing'', 625 said, suppressing his laughter.

'' Yeah, just a conversation...'', Marie said.

'' Moo'', 625 repeated and then laughed again.

Peg rolled her yes and walked out from the room. Marie and 625 sighed after they stopped laughing.

625 turned his head.

'' It's almost time for hula class'', Marie said.

'' Ugh...''

'' What's with you?''

'' Nothing.''

'' First you're laughing then you're having that attitude of yours.''

'' Nothing.''

'' It's something...''

Then Marie got off of the bed,'' Come on, we've got to go to hula class.''

Of course 625's sarcasm was starting to kick in... _Oh great another day of staying outside with nothing to do... I cannot stand silence!_

They both got out of the bed and walked downstairs, but little that 625 realized that something was about to happen when they would arrive to hula class...

TBC...

_Still working on the story, I'm putting off my stories for a while since I am very stressed out. School work, babysitting, and now kicked out of my own shop... at school, now I have to find another one... I'll update whenever I feel less stressed._


	11. Is It Him?

_Anyway I'm now working on chapter 12. I'm still working on the humor on the story, but i hope this chapter helps._

_Hint for the upcoming chapter: The title for chapter 12 is called 'A Bitter Meeting' so you may guess what's going to happen in the upcoming chapter._

_Thanks for the people that reviewed._

Chapter 11

Is It Him?

625 walked to the kitchen while marie waited for him by the door.

Marie muttered to herself, ''Why didn't you do anything before we were about to leave?''

After a while she waited for 625, of course with a little cute backpack full of stuff to keep him entertained while she was in hula class. He stared at marie as if waiting for her to say something.

'' Oh all right come on...'', Marie trailed off.

They both walked to class down the sidewalk. 625 could see the police officer he insulted a few days ago, inside his vehicle, seeming to enjoy a doughnut. Must be time for his break. 625 had a suspicious gleam in his eye and a slight snicker could be heard. Marie caught on.

'' Don't be getting any ideas...'', Marie warned.

'' Hmph!'', 625 said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

They walked by the vehicle as 625 couldn't keep his eyes off, when marie had her back turned 625 turned to the vehicle, fortunately the window was scrolled down.

'' Hey!'', 625 said, gabbing the officers attention.

'' You again!'', the officer said, surprised, nearly chocking on his doughnut.

'' Hello officer! Did you know that there's a doughnut truck...''

'' Didn't I give you a warning?''

'' That's terrific the last officer gave me a warning too! Oh wait you gave me the warning last time!''

'' Don't make me arrest you...''

Marie turned when she realized that 625 wasn't tagging along with her,'' Oh no! He's just waiting to be arrested, ain't he?''

Then she saw him... wisecracking at the officer again... She turned back and grabbed 625 by the scruff of his neck. She looked at the officer.

'' I'm so sorry for his actions again!'', Marie sighed.

'' I'll give him another warning, if he wisecracks or insults again, he's going downtown!'', the officer warned.

'' Cool, downtown to the beach!'', 625 replied.

'' Quiet you!'', Marie said, to 625, starting to have Gantu's attitude.

'' I'm watching you... strange creature...'', the officer said to 625 sternly in the eyes.

625 took it as a joke,'' You make...''

Marie covered 625's mouth with her hand. Now mumbling, 625 struggled to get Marie's hand off of his mouth.

Marie chuckled nervously,'' Okay, I'm gonna be late for hula class... Come now 625...''

She placed 625 on the ground and let go of his mouth. 625 frowned. They continued on their walk to Hula class. Marie felt as if this walk was taking forever, since she just knows 625's gonna leave her side to go off and wisecrack people again. She kept her eyes on the little wisecracking sandwich maker. 625 was just enjoying the sights of the streets, and they walked past a small restaurant by the corner of the street and up a brick pathway. This place was very well known for it's delightful delicacies. Marie and 625 failed to notice that inside Jiqua and 623 were inside making the reservations for their plan.

623 was inside reading a menu, curiously wondering what the delicacies were made from. She turned the menu to the side, before turning it upside-down then right-side-up again. Impatiently waiting for Jiqua to finish with the reservations. Sighing she walked inside the kitchen to discover anything that may indulge her very empty stomach since she hasn't had a meal in a really long time.

Inside the large kitchen she tiptoed her way to a boiling pot inside, steam resembling fog rose up towards the air. She sniffed and could smell something inside that was good. Walking up onto a table she took a peek on what was inside the steaming pot... noodles boiling in a chicken broth.

'' Soup! At least something edible to eat around here'', 623 said to herself.

As soon as those words left 623's mouth, she was caught by a cook that hit her with a broom. The impact of the hit knocked 623 off the table and she landed on the hard floor. Looking up at the chef she growled. Then she got whacked again.

'' Cook! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!'', 623 shouted.

Another hit from the broom sending her sliding through the floor and hitting a wall.

'' GET OUT! GET OUT!'', The cook shouted.

623 growled. Getting up she grabbed the broom and began hitting the cook instead,'' You like it when I hit you now! HUH?''

Then suddenly she was grabbed by the scruff of her neck. Lifted into mid air she turned her neck up to discover Jiqua,'' Oops...''

Jiqua frowned then turned to the cook,'' I'm sorry what my little... puppy has done to you.''

'' You should keep that thing on a leash!'', The cook said, rashly.

623 growled. Her belly was red from the anger from the cook. Jiqua still carried 623 by the loose skin from her neck and walked out of the restaurant. She dropped her on the ground.

'' Next time don't misbehave'', Jiqua said.

623 growled again,'' Well I'm hungry!''

'' We'll find food later. We have a job to do. Step one of our plan is complete and now, on to phase two.''

'' Look for the girl, shark thing and yellow hair-ball that wisecracks alot and eats sandwiches?''

'' Yes. Come on!''

623 followed behind, as she sighed. They walked around the island and couldn't find a clue to who were the three creatures that matched Hamsterveil's written descriptions. A famished 623 was leaning against a rock, too tired and hungry to push herself into walking anymore. On the other hand Jiqua was as fit as a fiddle and didn't seem so tired. Where did all her energy come from, which made 623 wonder.

They were walking towards a hair salon and saw a creature that seemed to match one of the descriptions, as so it seems. She was small but hair was all over her body, and upon tied to her head was a pink bow. She also had dark blue eyes, but she was eating something that nobody would consider edible.

'' Yech!'', 623 replied, with a face.

'' Well she does match the description of a yellow hair-ball', Jiqua said.

623 took the list, reading aloud,'' Small two foot creature, to me called a yellow hair-ball. Gender is male, has a liking for sandwiches. That's all he ever eats anyway. Pudgy body with golden yellow fur, red nose... some description...''

Jiqua sighed,'' I say he should've provided a picture anyway.''

623 rolled her eyes,'' Meh, let's catch the yellow hair-ball anyway, who is eating... hair...''

Jiqua stared,'' But this creature doesn't match our description... this one is female and eats hair.''

'' Still let's catch her anyway...''

Jiqua grabbed 623,'' I don't think so, this is certainly not the creature that we are looking for.''

623 groaned,'' Well can we at least stop for a bite to eat anyway?''

'' As soon as we could find those creatures, we could get something to eat.''

623 collapsed and dramatically put her arms over her head,'' I'm gonna die of starvation...''

She looked at a rock from the ground,'' I wonder what that tastes like.''

'' 623, rocks are not for eating... don't be lazy. We have to look for those creatures.''

They resumed walking. 623 was watching a pudgy guy walk past them as they walked down the sidewalk. He seemed sunburned but was carrying in his hand an ice cream cone with ice cream untouched. Pistachio ice cream of course. 623 was too hungry to care what flavor the ice cream was. Jiqua walked past the guy as 623 snuck up behind him and threw a rock at his back. She hastily ran to the front of him while the guy looked behind him. 623's belly was orange. She swiped the ice cream guy's ice cream and walked up the wall of an apartment building.

The sunburned ice cream tourist was now wondering who was the suspect who stole his ice cream. 623 was next to Jiqua following and enjoying something that may satisfy her empty stomach.

Jiqua turned around after she heard light slurps,'' Where'd you get the ice cream?''

'' Um... free sample'', 623 said.

Jiqua was now quiet, no further questions asked, now that she doesn't have to hear the whining from 623 about food and starving to death. Jiqua walked towards a school building and sat down by a nearby bench. 623 did too. Now done with her cold treat.

'' What are we doing?'', 623 asked.

'' Taking a break for a while'', Jiqua said.

623 shrugged.

Behind them was the creature that they were looking for, sitting on the hula school's stairway. 625 was staring at the sky nibbling on a sandwich, now doubting that his wish would be ever coming true. He needed something to keep his mind off his boredom. Looking inside his little back pack he looked around for something to entertain himself. The sound of the items rattling from inside the bag caught the attention of 623 who was now looking behind her back.

'' What is it?'', Jiqua asked.

'' A strange looking yellow fur-ball is looking into his back pack for something... wait a minute!'', 623 froze realizing what they were both looking for.

They looked behind them while 625 revealed his head from his back pack. Pulling out a sandwich. Jiqua read the descriptions from the note that she got from Hamsterveil. Everything they saw on 625 matched everything.

623 looked at Jiqua,'' So does he match the description?''

'' By the written clues. So far yes.''

'' What should we do?''

'' Maybe you should go up to him.''

'' Why me?''

'' One, he looks lonely sitting there all by himself. Two you could get a sandwich. Three because I said so!''

'' Okay... (sigh) Here I go...''

'' One last thing!''

'' What?''

'' Do not tell that creature about Hamsterveil nor telling him the plan. Try to pick up a short friendly conversation.''

'' Okay I guess...''

623 drew in a breath and sighed again, now walking towards the sandwich eating creature, barely making eye contact with him...

TBC...

R&R


	12. A Bitter Meeting

_Mostly just conversation in this chapter, hope you like it._

Chapter 12

A Bitter Meeting

623 was walking towards the sandwich eating creature, who was now watching and staring at the white creature in front of him. Lifting an eyebrow he sat down and took a bite off of his half eaten sandwich. He swallowed then looked at the creature who was now in front of him.

625 spoke first,'' Hello... whoever you are?''

623 refused to speak, rolling her eyes she looked at him,'' Hey...''

'' What is a strange experiment like you doing in a place like this all alone?''

'' Nothing... I think I may be lost...''

'' Aww, you need someplace to stay?''

'' Aww, put a sock in it!''

Ooh, this experiment seemed to have an attitude with 625, but 625 was used to being called insults.

'' Whoa, you have a sadistic attitude don't you?''

'' What about you?''

'' Me? Well...''

'' Anyway I was just wondering... anyway... since I am kinda new around here... who are you?''

'' Me well I am experiment 625, I'm from outer space and well I was laboratory made from an evil scientist named Jumba Jookeba.''

'' Hey! I think I knew him!''

'' Tell me who are you?''

'' I'm experiment 623... and well... I was also made by Jumba. Whatever happened to him anyway?''

'' He's lives with this little hawaiian girl.''

'' What?''

'' Let me put this in a language you may understand... He-lives-with-this-little-hawaiian-girl.''

'' That was very unnecessary!''

'' Well you asked What? so I decided to put it more slower for you.''

'' Grr!''

'' Whoa chill!''

623 looked out behind her to see Jiqua staring at her, then waving her arm in circles, indicating for her to keep talking. 623 rolled her eyes.

'' Who are you looking at?'', 625 asked.

623 went in front of him, to block his view,'' It's just a little white kitty cat.''

'' A cat that's sitting on a bench waving something to you?''

'' Exactly!''

625 made a strange look on his face.

623 sighed,'' Anyway, I was wondering, where am I?''

625 grinned,'' Well you are on the wonderful land of boredom, called Kauai, the state is called Hawaii.''

'' Look I don't wanna hear your happy poetry time.''

'' But you are in Kauai, Hawaii.''

'' Yeah and I'm on planet socks...''

'' No. You are on planet Earth.''

'' Woe is me...'', 623 sighed.

'' What's wrong?''

'' Nothing... I'm just tired, i've been wandering around this island for days...''

'' Days huh? Then you must be kinda hungry, wandering around for days, I mean...''

'' Yeah, I guess so.''

After those words left 623's mouth, she saw 625 digging into his backpack. 625 dug out a wrapped sandwich, he was saving for later. He handed it to 623, but not without a second of eye contact. Blinking, 623 broke the eye contact and looked at the sandwich.

''... Thank you...''

'' No problem...'', 625 said, shrugging.

'' Anyway... why are you sitting all alone here?''

'' I'm not alone...''

There was silence.

'' Okay... I'm out here alone right now, but I'm not alone'', 625 said.

'' What do you mean?''

'' I'm waiting for Marie.''

'' Marie?''

'' My owner... I mean my friend!''

'' She doesn't seem like your friend since she left you out here, all alone.''

'' She is my friend! The only reason I'm out here, is because no dogs are allowed to enter the hula school.''

'' And they think you're a dog?''

'' Yes. I'm supposed to be the family pet...''

623 snickered,'' An evil genetic experiment now reduced to a family pet, oh this is rich! REALLY! Ha ha ha ha!''

'' I have an explanation for that!''

'' Right...''

'' Hey!''

'' Oh don't you have a bone to dig up?''

'' Grr!''

'' Oh I'm sooooo scared...'', 623 yawned, not intimidated by 625's growl.

'' I'll never understand you...''

'' Look who's talking... I'll never understand you...''

'' Oh be quiet...''

623 sighed, then leaned back over the door at the front of the school. 625 stared, the blinked.

'' What are you looking at anyway?'', 623 asked.

'' A white little easter bunny who's... about to... hurt me... right... about now...''

623 growled as she approached 625, her hands on her hips. She went in front of him and waved her hand in front of 625's face to try to scare him. 625 slapped her hand.

'' Hey!'', 623 responded.

'' Hey!'', was the same reply from 625.

Jiqua sighed, at the ''patheticism'' (I know, not a word). She stood up from the bench and approached them, 625 and 623 were both looking at each other growling. They were both stopped.

'' Okay you two, happy slappy time is over!'', Jiqua said, in between them, snapping both of them out of their aggressive stares.

'' Who is this?'', 625 asked,'' The kitty cat that was waving at you?''

623 growled,'' Hey Jiqua, can I use him as a punching bag?''

Jiqua glared at 623,'' No!''

623 growled,'' He was mean to me first!''

Jiqua rolled her eyes, then she turned to 625, ''By the-...''

She was interrupted by the little sandwich maker,'' I was trying to be nice, but she made me lose my temper.''

He walked up to 623,'' Sorry about that... I guess we both woke up at the wrong side of the bread... ha ha!''

623 groaned, as she rolled her eyeballs,'' Ugh...''

Jiqua kneeled down, to 625's level,'' By the way, I'm looking for somebody.''

'' Who?''

'' I cannot remember his name but, he's over eight feet tall, kinda grayish in color, looks like a shark...''

'' Oh you mean G!''

'' G?''

623 rolled her eyes,'' Oh, Geez...''

'' Yeah. I'm a friend of his. His name's Gantu!''

'' Okay?''

'' So why do you wanna see him?''

'' I'm...'', jiqua had to think of a fib fast,''... and old family member of his...''

'' Oh, so you must be like his great great great great great great...''

**Meanwhile...**

Marie sighed, as she was sitting down on her chair. Lilo looked at her.

'' What's wrong?'', Lilo asked.

'' I don't know, I guess after I go home, 625's gonna be so bored.''

'' Well, how come?''

'' Well, I haven't been paying much attention to him at home, so he does try to find ways to entertain himself.''

'' So he must be very bored.''

'' Yep.''

'' He could always come to my house to play with Stitch.''

'' I suggest that, but he says no, and I see him lazing around the house...''

'' What does h do to entertain himself?''

'' He likes to play with my mother's cell phone...''

'' Huh?''

'' I see him watching the cell phone ''dance''...''

'' Cell Phone's can't dance...''

'' They can when 625 can set it to vibrate and it's ring tone... then he sets it down on the table and watches it fall down off the edge of the table...''

'' Oh...''

'' Then the cell phone breaks, 625 is once again bored, with his head on the table...''

'' Doesn't he have anything better to do then watching dancing cell phones?''

'' Nope...''

'' Nothing else, like a game or something?''

'' Nope...''

'' Not a walk?''

'' Nope...''

'' He doesn't listen to you much, does he?''

'' No- I mean yes...''

'' Not a video game?''

'' He says those are boring.''

'' Not much of a video game freak, is he?''

'' Nope...''

'' What else does he do?''

'' Sleeps... but still bored stiff... making sandwiches, and eating them, to the point where he overeats his fill...''

'' Anything else?''

'' Laying on the floor, bored out of his mind.''

'' I won't be surprised if you tell me he's bored to tears...''

'' I was just about to say that...''

Lilo glanced out of the window, to see Jiqua, talking to 625. She has never seen this stranger before. She gasped.

'' What?'', Marie asked.

'' 625's talking-'', Lilo was just about to say, but Moses stepped in the way.

'' Okay class, I've seen you practiced very well on your hula dances...'', Moses, the hula instructor said.

**Meanwhile...**

625 droned on,'' Great great great...''

'' WOULD SOMEBODY SHUT HIM UP!'', 623 shouted.

625 paused,'' Okay, okay I'll stop!''

He turned to Jiqua who was half-asleep,'' Hey you! What were we just talking about?''

'' Somebody named Gantu?'', Jiqua yawned.

'' Oh yeah, You don't look so old to be is great anything, but I do live next to him.''

Jiqua then was paying attention to 625's words, ''You live next to him?''

'' Yeah, his house is like a skyscraper. We used to live inside a broken spaceship, but then... long story...'', 625 said, then he stopped.

'' So where do you live?''

'' Marie tells me that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.''

'' We're not strangers we're... as you hawaiian natives say... family.''

'' Ohana? Well...''

623 went in front of him,'' Yeah, you could trust us!''

'' I'm not so sure about that...''

Then before anybody else could say a word, the hula school's doors opened then the children scattered, exited to go back home. Marie stepped out to see 625, who was sitting there all by himself. She walked up to him.

'' Hey 625!''

'' hey Marie, I'd like you to meet... Ji-... Hey, where'd...''

There was nobody in sight, just fauna next to 625. Now he was wondering where that alien and white experiment went off to.

Marie made a look on her face,'' Who are you talking about?''

Then she looked into the bushes,'' Are you talking to plants again?''

'' Huh? No! I swear I was talking to an experiment and a tall alien that's related to Gantu!''

'' If you weren't talking to plants, then who were you talking too?''

'' They were standing right here!''

'' Okay? You're scaring me 625.''

'' But...''

'' Imaginary friends, right?''

625 scoffed,'' NO! And I'm not crazy neither.''

Still Marie's faces continued,'' I'm starting to think you are...''

Then Jiqua popped out from behind the bushes,'' Ah 625, there you are!''

625 pointed, almost accusing like,'' I told you that I saw her... but where's the little white experiment?''

Jiqua,'' Oh you mean 623? She's in the bushes somewhere...''

Marie's eyes popped open,'' W-w-who are you?''

'' My name is Jiqua, and that white experiment is my associate, 623.''

623 popped out from behind the bushes,'' Hello...''

'' So you Juquitin are related to Gantu?'', marie asked.

'' It's Jiqua... and yes I am.''

'' From what side of the family, are you his cousin?''

Jiqua made a look on her face.

625 stepped in,'' No in fact she's Gantu's great great great great...''

'' Aww shut up!'', Marie scolded.

That got 625 to stay silent.

'' Sorry about that,'' Marie answered,'' Okay. I'll show you to Gantu's house. Just follow me and 625.''

625 scoffed. Then they began to walk. 625 gathered all of his trinkets into his backpack and followed Marie and the two mysterious creatures. Of course 625 was walking next to 623, since he wanted to apologize for begin such a jerk the time before. Of course 623 really didn't like that fact that he was walking beside her.

'' Hey...'', 625 asked, trying to get 623's attention.

623 turned to look at him,'' What is it this time?'', slight annoyance in her voice.

'' I just wanted to say, I was sorry for being such a jerk back there.''

623 scoffed,'' What are you up to?''

'' Nothing! Why are you blaming me for something I didn't do, or start anything yet?''

'' Because back there, you could be a jerk...''

Oh, that got 625 slightly angry, he was trying to get along and maybe make a new friend... this made him realize that he had to be a little more nicer, something that he isn't quite used to doing.

TBC...


	13. Deal Or No Deal?

_Long time no update... forgive me! This one is a short chapter but next will be longer. Reason why my fics are not getting updated... blame the "request timeout" every time I upload a chapter... _

Chapter 13

Deal Or No Deal?

Marie walked down the sidewalk along with Jiqua, 623, and 625. They got strange glares and gestures as they passed by townspeople that watched the group walk by. 625 felt a little uncomfortable as the townspeople glared down to him. He hated those glares, he felt a chill go down his spine all the way to his toes.

Marie sighed and looked up,'' I cannot believe that you are related to Gantu, you're like a long lost... somebody.''

Jiqua lifted one eyebrow,'' Yeah, I was... wondering where some of my long lost relatives have gone off to.''

625 rolled his eyeballs,'' If you are related to Gantu... how come you're not as tall as him?''

Jiqua turned and glared at the little yellow sandwich maker,'' But I am as tall as him!''

''No you're not! You're five feet and nine inches tall!''

'' Gah, when I meet Gantu then we'll see who's taller!''

'' He could squish you.''

'' Like he can.''

'' He can.''

'' No he can't!''

Marie had to interrupt, she whirled around towards 625 and Jiqua,'' Technically 625 is right.''

625 smiled, and a bold look came across his face. 623 scoffed. Jiqua rolled her eyes.

'' We'll see who's right when I meet Gantu.''

Marie sighed,'' Fine be that way.'' Then she thought, _You stubborn thing with your odd long giraffe like legs..._

625 stood beside Marie as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, the same glares from the townspeople could be seen again, and 625 felt them watching... a very uncomfortable feeling, and the silence... it was making things worse.

''... So... Marie.''

Marie glared down at her companion,'' What is it?''

'' When we get home... how are you going to explain to Gantu and Peg about these visitors?''

'' That is a good question. Mom will be surprised that more aliens are coming.''

'' I won't mind a bit.''

'' Why not?''

'' Cause while you and giraffe lady chat, I'll be trying to talk with that white experiment there,'' 625 spoke, gesturing to 623.

'' You're lucky that Jiqua didn't hear you say that.''

'' So?''

Marie sighed,'' You have that same sardonic attitude... which is why your sarcasm level is getting higher.''

'' But this time... I'm gonna try to be nice... between you and me...'', 625 spoke softly, and shifted his eyes,'' I wanna impress that white experiment.''

'' Do what you can, but I know that cannot survive a day without a sardonic remark.''

'' Oh are you daring me?''

'' Hmm... yes!''

'' Fine! I'll show you that I'll win!''

'' Ok, and if you win I'll buy you a huge box, and inside is ice cream sandwiches! But you'll get it if you can be good, and no sardonic and rude remarks for the rest of the day, deal or no deal?''

Marie could see 625's eyes widened at the sound of the prize in store for good behavior, he made a determined look on his face and smiled.

'' ... Deal! I'll start when we get home okay?''

'' Okay!''

'' And you can use that sarcasm level chart to monitor my behavior!''

'' OKAY!''

Marie and 625 smiled and then shook hands. A boy walked past them with a strange look upon his face, he took his hat off of his head to get a closer look at the strange yellow creature. He lifted one eyebrow.

625 frowned,'' What is this a freak show?''

The boy backed away from 625, surprised that the creature was actually talking, he turned at Marie and said,'' For a second there I thought you were talking to your dog.''

Before Marie could answer 625 spoke,'' I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really works!''

'' 625!'', Marie scolded, as she turned back towards the kid,'' Sorry about him, he can be a pain.''

625 frowned again.

'' Okay... sorry to bother you and your strange dog... um bye.''

625 smirked,'' Well you-...''

Marie covered his mouth with her hand, and smiled sheepishly,'' Nothing to see here...''

The boy made another strange glare and put the hat back onto his head and began walking away from 625 and Marie. Jiqua and 623 were also given strange glared from the same boy when he passed by them.

623 growled to herself,'' I'm starting to hate this planet.''

Jiqua sighed,'' I hated this planet the moment I landed on it.''

'' Then why are we here?'', 623 spoke, sarcasm upon her voice.

'' The mission remember?''

'' Yeah... I'm bored!''

'' What does that have to do with anything?''

'' I don't know, but our plans haven't even started yet!''

'' They will later tonight... when we take them out to dinner!''

'' Sheesh! ... No wonder why you hate this planet.''

''... Not in that way 623!''

'' ... Whatever.''

'' You have to be on your best behavior as well. Be nice to that yellow creature, we want this plan to succeed.''

''... Why do I have to be nice to him!''

'' Plans 623. Plans!''

'' Everything is 'plans' with you!''

'' Shush! I've had enough complaints for today.''

623's belly was beginning to turn into a bright red, she was picking up irritation from Jiqua. She didn't speak a word. They resumed following 625 and Marie to their destination, which was only now a few blocks away.

TBC...

R&R


	14. Meeting The Family

Chapter 14

Meeting The Family

Marie and 625 continued to walk down the sidewalk with the two strangers behind them, Jiqua and 623. Marie was wondering what she was going to say to her mom about this. Peg hasn't been able to trust strangers since the ''Gantu kidnapping Marie'' incident. Of course Peg did forgive Gantu, but she still was weary for her own daughter when it came to creatures from outside of this planet, no matter what shape or size it was.

625 glared over his shoulder and saw that 623 was staring across the street for some reason. Something had caught her attention. 625 looked at the same direction to see what has gotten the white and fluffy experiment's attention. He saw that a plastic bag was floating in the air, from the gentle breeze that blew.

How could something so simple grab her attention so easily? 625 scoffed, it was pathetic, but he couldn't help but find himself enjoying the sight of the plastic shopping bag caught in the breeze. It was entertaining in stupid kind of way.

Marie turned her back to see 625 had stopped walking and staring at the plastic bag. She rolled her eyes.

'' 625 come on'', Marie said.

That grabbed 625's attention and back to reality,'' What?''

" Stop staring at a plastic bag and let's go.''

" Well... sorry.''

They continued, and the walked in front of their home. Jiqua and 623 stood beside them.

"So is this where you guys live?'', Jiqua asked.

" Yep! Home sweet home'', Marie replied.

625 opened the gate and walked through the dog door, to unlock the door for the guests and Marie. Peg watched as 625 unlocked the door.

'' 625, did I leave the door locked?''

'' No...''

'' Then why'd you open it from the inside if the door was unlocked.''

'' Well, I-'', 625 stopped himself from a sardonic comment, when he remembered his deal with marie a while back. he couldn't ruin the opportunity to show that he can be good, and get those ice cream sandwiches, and if he did say that sardonic comment, what would 623 think of him?

He had to reply with something else,'' I'm trying to be a gentleman.''

Peg lifted an eyebrow,'' Gentleman is not the word I would use for you 625.''

'' Well why not?''

'' Because you can be rude.''

'' Well, I'm trying to be a gentleman.''

'' We'll see how long that will last.''

'' Hmm?''

'' You can't survive one day or the rest of the day without saying a sardonic comment.''

'' You know, Marie said the same thing to me a few minutes ago.''

'' That's because you can't.''

'' Well this time I'll show that you are wrong!''

'' If you were a gentleman, you should've wiped your feet before you entered.''

625 glanced down towards his toes, and made a sheepish look on his face. Hie toes were dirty with small pebbles from the sidewalk, and leaving light footprints on the carpet.

" Um... whoops.''

'' I'll let it go this time, that's because I didn't tell you.''

'' Thanks.''

Peg smiled, then she turned her head towards the opened door and the guests right beside her daughter. The smile faded away quickly from Peg's face as suspicion began to arise. Something wasn't right.

'' 625 who are these strangers?''

'' Hmm those?''

'' Yes.''

'' Oh the tall one is Jiqua, she's a relative of Gantu, and the little fluffy white one is an experiment, she's called 623, but I think she needs a name.''

'' Are you sure this is Gantu's relative?''

'' Jiqua says that she is... she may have been adopted or something'', 625 shrugged.

" She doesn't look like something of Gantu's species.''

625 shrugged again.

Marie entered the house and behind her Jiqua and 623 has also. Peg walked towards her daughter,'' Marina, who are these?''

Marie put her arms behind her back, and crossed her fingers,'' Um, this is Jiqua, and this is Gantu's relative, and the little white one is Experiment 623.''

Jiqua Put her hand towards Peg's face,'' Pleased to meet you.''

'' Um... you nearly wacked me in the face.''

'' That's how we say hello in my planet.''

Peg lifted an eyebrow, but she didn't want to be rude to the visitor. She lifted her arm towards Jiqua's face.

'' Ok, well. Welcome to our house. Make yourselves at home,'' Peg said, glancing at Jiqua.

'' So when do I get to see my old...'', Jiqua said,'' Trying to think on what lie she could say to cover up the facts.''

623 heard Jiqua struggle, then she said the rest,'' Cousin! Jiqua is Gantu's long lost cousin! Right?''

"Uh right!'', Jiqua agreed, as she winked at 623.

623 winked back, _Anytime for covering your big empty head._

Peg cleared her throat to ask,'' So will you two join us for dinner?''

Jiqua grinned,'' I was going to ask if you were going to join us for dinner tonight.''

625's eyes widened.

'' What do you mean?'' Peg asked.

'' I'll take you guys out to dinner, we can all eat out in a restaurant tonight. I made some reservations!''

'' Huh?'' Marie replied.

'' Nothing like a family reunion to make everybody happy and the family together! right?''

Peg looked at Marie and 625 who were sitting on the stairway,'' Uh right!''

'' Right!'', Marie and 625 agreed.

'' Excellent,'' Jiqua said,'' We'll all meet here tonight. I'll go dress up!.''

'' Hey what about me?'' 623 asked.

'' 623 can stay here with you guys for a while if that's okay with you?''

'' Uh sure, the more the merrier,'' 625 spoke aloud.

Peg stared at the golden colored sandwich maker,'' What he said.''

Jiqua nodded and walked outside to go back to her ship. 623 sighed.

_Oh great I'm with strangers,_ she thought.

She watched as Marie, 625 and Peg walked to their bedrooms to find proper clothes to wear, and she sat down on the living room couch, as she crossed her arms to her chest.

TBC...


End file.
